Promise is the worst sacrifice
by xtinkxproductionsx
Summary: He'd do the one thing she asked of him. He'd live his life. He'd live for her. / Complete.
1. Their Promise

**Title**: Promise is the worst sacrifice  
><strong>Category<strong>: One Tree Hill  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Lucas/Brooke  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: He'd do the one thing she asked of him. He'd live his life. He'd live for her.

**Summary:** A slight rewrite of season four to make this one shot work. Brooke didn't break up with Lucas until a week before the Championship game. Lucas and Peyton aren't technically dating but they did kiss at the game- none of that 'It's you' crap was shared, also Brooke and Lucas didn't have their two second conversation at the game after Lucas won.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or the characters

* * *

><p><p>

Walking slowly into the off white room, she quietly closed the door as the beeping from the machines echoed against the walls. Occupying the only vacant seat she licked her lips willing the tears to dissipate. She hated hospital, they always smelt like death in her opinion. She thought that was the creepiest and saddest form of foreshadowing, especially since the patient was her age.

Closing her eyes she let a memory over take her for a few moments before the reality of the beeping set in bringing her back, "You promised to rescue me." She whispered into the silence of the room. Letting out a shaky breath as she gently grasped his bigger in comparison rough calloused hand with her small soft petite hands.

"I didn't tell you that you already had. You let me grow into this amazing person because you loved me." Looking down at the blonde that lay silent on the bed, what looked like a deep sleep but the brunette knew better. "I know it's _her _job to rescue you, but I need you _Broody_." She confessed softly.

Tears escaping her eyes, slowly running down her cheeks. "So do me a favor please Broody. _Please_." Pleading evident in her voice.

"Save yourself." The brunette shared. "Save yourself- because even though we're not together. That doesn't mean I'm not still in love with you."

It was true, Brooke Davis was still in love with Lucas Scott. Everyone except the brooding blonde that lay motionless in the hospital bed knew that. To see him in this state absolutely broke her heart, almost as much as breaking up with him did.

"I'm not ready to lose you completely from my life." Standing up as she glanced at the clock knowing that her few minutes were almost up. "Come back to me." She whispered softly before down and placing a soft tender kiss on his lips.

"See you later Broody." Pulling away, she walked towards the door before she turned around and took in his appearance. The stubble on his jaw, his long hair which was in desperate need of a trim, the fullness of his lips one last time before making a quick exit, the young curly blonde and older dark haired brunette not noticing her as they continued walking down the hallway towards the room.

* * *

><p><p>

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, do you want anything?" The curly blonde offered as she stood up from her chair.

Shaking her head, "I'm fine." Karen said softly, not taking her attention away from her son as she continued to gently rub her thumb soothingly on the outside of his hand.

"Okay, I'll be back." Peyton replied softly as she slowly closed the door behind her, figuring the mother and son were owed some privacy.

Lifting her hand up to her son's head, she gently brushed her finger tips across the side of his face. "Oh my boy, why weren't you more careful with your heart?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't answer. "Peyton seems to be..." Karen paused as she searched for the right word. "helpful. I'm just a little surprised that Brooke hasn't been my to see you, she's always been there. I don't know what happened between the two of you but..." Her voice trailed off as she felt his hand squeeze hers.

"Lucas?" She spoke softly as she felt the grip on her hand get a little tighter and more persistent.

He could hear a voice. A familiar voice that sounded far away at first but seemed to get closer like he was walking towards it. His eyes fluttering open as he took in his surroundings. Before seeing a familiar face, "Ma?" He croaked out as he attempted to talk but it seemed impossible with his dry throat.

Letting go of his hand, she poured him a glass of water. Placing a straw in the glass and brought it up to his lips for him to drink. "Here you go."

"How do you feel?" Karen asked the blonde that still lay on the bed.

Shrugging, "Tired." He muttered as closed his eyes, trying to pin point the voice that had spoken the words that brought him back.

"Haley and Nathan are at home, but someone's here to see you." Karen said, seeing her son brighten up.

"Brooke?" A hopeful tone in his voice.

Sighing as she shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetie she hasn't stopped by." Rubbing her hand through his hair as she looked down at him. "Peyton's here, why don't I send her in?"

"I think I'm just going to sleep for a little bit longer." Lucas responded softly as he pulled away from his mother's touch, turning onto his side so that his back was to her.

Nodding her head in understanding, "I'll just have her go home, then I'll let the doctor know that you're awake." Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on the side of his head before exiting the room.

* * *

><p><p>

_Two days later_

"I still don't like this." Haley said as she leaned against the counter and looked over at her friend.

"Hales, I have to know why okay. Please?" He pleaded with her.

Sighing, "Fine." She responded,knowing this was only going to end horribly.

"Why did she call you so late anyways?" He inquired.

Shrugging, "I don't know. She said she had something to tell me. She didn't sound like herself." Haley told him.

"What if something's wrong Hales? I need to be able to fix it." Lucas told her.

Nodding her head, "Okay." She responded just as they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Go hide in the bedroom." She ushered him out as she headed towards the front door of the apartment and opened it.

"What's so important that you had to come over at almost midnight Tigger?" Haley inquired as she closed the door behind the brunette, walking over to the island and leaning against the counter as she looked over at her friend.

"I needed to talk to you before..." She trailed off, not able to tell Haley.

"At the rehearsal I set up for you guys...Peyton told me she was in love with Lucas." Brooke confessed, feeling slightly better that at least someone else would know.

Lucas felt his jaw tighten as he listened to the information unfold, he couldn't believe what Peyton had done.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Haley questioned.

Shrugging, "I thought it didn't matter. Peyton always get's what she wants and I'm sick of giving up what I love and need and want, for _her._" Feeling the burning in her eyes as she fought to keep the tears that had formed from falling. "Hopefully this will be the last time because I'm _exhausted_." Her voice cracking, making it clear that this entire ordeal had broken her and everyone was too blind to see it let alone care.

"Brooke..." Haley was at a loss for word, one of her best friends was standing in front of her having to spell it out for her that she was broken. Walking towards her with open arms, attempting to comfort the brunette.

Shaking her head as she held up her hands defensively, showing the honey blonde just how much she hadn't been paying attention to Brooke that they were to the point she didn't want anyone touching her. "It's fine. I know he loves her too." Stray tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "I also know that if I would've ignored her- it would've led me and Lucas down a destructive path."

The blonde brooder felt his heart constrict in pain, usually that would alert him that something was wrong with him medically but he knew that it was because the girl he was in love with was in so much pain.

Moving her head in disagreement, "You don't know that for a fact." Haley reasoned.

"I've always been insecure when the two of them were together- friends or not. It would've been our ultimate downfall." Brooke countered, showing the tutor just how intricately she had thought of each detail of the confession, aftermath included.

"Why not just let him decide for himself?" The newly remarried tutor inquired.

"We both know Lucas." Brooke stated. "He would've ignored his feelings for her. Mostly because of how Peyton went about it. His thoughts would've been clouded with the feeling of betrayal and anger." Wiping away her tears, she ran a shaky hand through her brown locks. "They both deserve a real chance at happiness."

"And what about your happiness?" Haley crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the cheer captain expectantly.

"The boy I love would be happy, what more could I ask for?" A small yet sincere smile formed on her lips.

Letting his head fall down, he let out a soft shaky breath as he realized just how selfless Brooke Davis actually was and he had let her slip through his fingers.

Before any other words could be exchanged, the honey blonde immediately pulled the dark brunette into a bone crushing hug. "You are too gracious for your own good you know that Brooke Davis?"

Laughing softly, "I'm beginning to think it." She responded as she hugged the slightly shorter girl a little tighter before each of them pulled away.

"What does Lucas have to say about all of this?" Haley asked.

"About what?" Brooke tilted her head in confusion.

"When you told him that Peyton was in love with him, how did he react?" She added more detail to her question.

"I didn't tell him." Brooke mumbled softly.

"Brooke, what did you do?" Authority written all over Haley's tone.

"I may have broken up with him and told him I stopped missing him." She muttered as she took a sudden interest in the carpet.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Haley exclaimed as she looked at her best friend as if she had grown a second head. "He's gotta think you don't love him anymore- he has to know that this isn't your doing that you're still in love with him."

Sighing softly, "I did tell him... while he was in the coma." The brunette mumbled, realizing how stupid that sounded since she had said it out loud.

Confusion written on his brow, he barely caught what Brooke had said. Was that right? Had she come to see him in the hospital? Shaking his head, his mom would have told him if she had. Then it started coming back to him.

"_I didn't tell you that you already had. You let me grow into this amazing person because you loved me."_

"_So do me a favor please Broody. Please_. _Save yourself."_

"_I'm not ready to lose you completely from my life. Come back to me."_

It hit him like a ton of bricks as he fell against the wall, she had seen him. She still wanted him and loved him. He had been a complete idiot not to see it, of course she was lying when she broke up with him. Everything she had told him was the complete opposite. He was the idiot and the asshole that had believed her.

"Tigger, you have to tell him while he's conscious and full aware of what's going on." Her friend reprimanded her.

"Brooke you have to tell him the truth." Haley tried to reason.

Shaking her head vehemently as she fiddled with her jacket zipper, "I can't. I let him go so it wouldn't hurt as much."

"I love you cookie, but _this_ isn't hurting you, it's killing you!" Waving her hand towards Brooke's exhausted-almost broken appearance and expression.

"Hales...If I had a choice in **any** of this, I would choose him- _I always have_." Accentuating the last three words as she fled the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"_Save yourself- because even though we're not together. That doesn't mean I'm not still in love with you."_

"Now you know." Haley said pulling Lucas out of his memories, as she turned her attention towards her bedroom. "You can come out now."

"What do I do Hales?" Lucas asked as he walked out of the bedroom and took a seat on the couch.

Letting out a soft sigh, "First you have to talk to Peyton." Running a hand through her hair as she tucked some of it behind her ear. "You also have to keep a level head like Brooke wants."

"Okay, then after that. What do I do about Brooke?" The blonde inquired.

"You can either let her be the self-sacrificing person she is or…" She trailed off, not sure she wanted to give her friend advice about the broken brunette.

Looking at his friend eagerly, "Or what?"

"You can fight for her." She told him simply.

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "She told you that huh?"

Nodding her head, "Yeah, I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out yourself." Shaking her head, "Especially with all of the fighting she's done for you."

Squinting his eyes as he looked as her, "How has she fought for me?"

Scoffing, "Really? Okay." Haley said before continuing. "One; she took you back even though she was scared. She was fighting her heart. Two; _she_ apologized to _you_ for Chris even though you technically weren't dating when it happened. She was fighting her pride. Three; she fought against Peyton."

"She never had to fight against Peyton." Lucas attempted to cut in but Haley wasn't having any of it.

"All you've ever done is undermine Brooke when it came to Peyton. The day you and Brooke got back together, you spent it with Peyton!" She exclaimed, still not being able to believe it but Haley was there for that day and saw first-hand how it affected Brooke.

"The school shooting you went after Peyton and left Brooke all alone." Haley reminded him. "Which astonishes me, at least Nathan had a reason to go into that school- me. I don't know why you went in there and to tell you the honest truth I don't want to know why."

"Last but not least, when Brooke asked you stay away from Peyton on my wedding. You couldn't even do one thing your girlfriend asked of you, no wonder she broke up with you!" Getting worked up as she realized that the blonde sitting across from her was completely clueless. "Honestly you're an asshole!" Haley said as she hit him on the arm with each word.

"Dammit Hales!" Lucas yelled out as he grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him. "I get it! I screwed up! I'm sorry!" He apologized as he slowly let go of her wrists, when he knew it would be safe.

"You're damn right- so go fix it." Haley ordered him, hoping this time she wouldn't have to watch the brunette fall to pieces again. "Or so help me, I'll give Nathan permission to kick your ass."

"I'll fix it, I promise." Lucas said as he leaned back onto the couch, getting lost in his own thoughts.

Shaking her head as she slapped his shoulder, "_**Now**_ would be great!" She exclaimed.

"Right." Lucas said, shaking himself from his own stupor. Waving goodbye, he disappeared the same way the brunette had gone leaving the honey blonde to her thoughts.

Yet she only seemed to have one, "Dumb ass." She muttered into the silence of her apartment.

* * *

><p><p>

Hearing someone ring the doorbell, the confused blonde sets aside her notebook and heads down the stairs. Glancing through the peephole, befuddled as she opened the door.

The two standing in the door way, neither wanting to break the silence. "Do you wanna come in?" The blonde asked softly.

Shaking her head, "I won't be staying long." She said as she crossed her arms protectively over her body.

"Please don't hit me." Peyton joked, attempting to break the ice but failing.

"I won't make promises I can't keep." The brunette replied in a serious tone.

Taking a step back as the venom from the statement hit her. "Brooke, I'm sorry." She spoke softly, wanting more than anything for the two of them to get back to normal. "We can't go back to before can we?" The brooding blonde asked.

Staring at the girl in front of her who had been her best friend, her sister for more than ten years and suddenly she felt like she was looking at a stranger. It occurred to her in that very moment, that the angst ridden blonde had become just that- someone she used to know. "'Like _before'_ is long gone Peyton." Her raspy voice confessed.

Seeing the brunette was pulling away from her, she began grasping for any ray of hope she could find. "Maybe we can be better?" Memories flooding back from the first time back in junior year when they were slowly patching things up, she hoped that this would turn into that again.

Already feeling exhausted she gave the blonde the words she wanted to hear even if she didn't mean them whole heartedly. "Maybe someday we can." She whispered before clearing her throat, remembering why she had come over here in the first place. "I just think that I need to focus on me."

Ignoring the confused look from the curly blonde she continued, "This whole situation didn't just break me; it almost _killed_ me." Brooke confessed, realizing that Haley was right. She had been a shell of herself because she was scared to death. To just watch her world crashing down around her, losing the two people she loved most and not being able to do a damn thing about it. Just like it had happened to her before, this time she wouldn't just idly stand around and let it happen.

Feeling her heart clench as she began to finally see the pain she had put her best friend through, "Brooke…" She said brokenly as the tears began to form in her eyes. Bringing up her hand, she began to reach out towards her best friend longingly.

Taking a small step back to avoid having the blonde touch her, she wrapped her arms tighter around her own body. "Just don't touch me." She whispered, yet Peyton could hear her voice cracking and it broke her heart to see what her bubbly best friend had become.

Licking her lips, "I'm leaving in two days to spend time with my mom." She shared. "I called and actually got her to listen to me. It only took a broken heart to get my mother's attention." Shaking her head as she recognized that once again she was veering off course from why she came to talk to Peyton. "She thinks I need to get away from Tree Hill, Lucas, and you. Honestly I couldn't agree with her more."

"I am sorry Brooke." Sincerity laced through her tone as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't think that my love for him would hurt you. I just wanted to be honest with you." Peyton said, all the while knowing that nothing she could say could rectify the situation.

A bitter laugh escaped the brunette's lip, "That's the thing Peyton. You didn't think." Anger rising with each word she spoke. "You didn't think about anything other than your selfish self. You didn't think about how this would affect me." Tears forming in her eyes as her voice began cracking because the tightness she felt in her throat. "I needed my best friend to see how happy and in love I was. I needed her to think how this would affect me-" Cutting herself off as she let out a shaky breath.

Squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to gain control of her emotions but knew it was a lost cause. "I'm gonna go before I say anything I can't take back." Looking at the blonde, waiting for her to say anything to fix the situation but she knew that Peyton wouldn't. "Bye P. Sawyer. Maybe I'll see you around." Turning around, she skipped the last two steps on that led off the porch and ran to her car. She needed to get away from her. Away from Peyton, the one girl that was her family. Away from Peyton's house, that was like her own home throughout her childhood when she didn't want to go back to her own empty house. Away from Tree Hill, her home that had turned into her very own hell. She just needed to get away from everything.

* * *

><p><p>

Stopping outside the entrance of the room he took in the appearance of the walls. Covered in art through the last couple years, telling her story along with his and the brunette's. Letting out a sigh, he knocked softly on the door careful not to startle the curly blonde.

"Hey." She said with a smile as she tore her attention away from the drawing that lay in her lap. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Lucas said, knowing that it would be better to get it out in the open.

Furrowing her eyebrows together, "Um, sure. About what?" She questioned, attempting to hide the giddiness she felt hoping that he was going to explain what the kiss meant.

"I care about you Peyton, you know that right?" He said as he took a seat on the chair across from the bed, figuring it'd be safest to keep his distance from her.

Nodding her head, "I care you about you too Lucas." She returned with a smile on her face that could blind anyone.

Rubbing his hands along his jean covered thighs, "I need to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me." Seeing her nod he continued, "Did you tell Brooke you were in love with me?"

Suddenly her eyes went wide, looking like she was a deer caught in the headlights. "Yes." She muttered softly, knowing that if she dug herself in any deeper it would only get worse. Peyton also hoped that if she was honest, that he would confess his undying love for her and they could finally be together.

After a few moments of taking in her answer, "Why?" He questioned, trying to understand why someone would tell their best friend something that they knew would destroy their friendship, a ten year friendship at that.

Taking a moment to pause and thinking of how she should word this so he would finally see that the two of them were meant to be together. "We're meant to be together and she was in the way." Being blunt had gotten her this far, so why not keep it up.

Looking at her in utter disbelief, this couldn't be the same girl that he used to fawn over. This girl before him was selfish and vicious, her actions were making him wonder what he ever saw in her. "We _don't_ belong together. I know that for a fact." The brooding writing said with a conviction it rocked the angsty cheerleader to her core.

Obviously she was wrong and that's what hurt the most. She could never get it right. "What makes you say that?" Peyton questioned as she got off her bed and made her way over towards him.

"Because my heart doesn't race when I look at you. A smile doesn't come across my lips when I hear your voice, and because I don't miss you when you're not next to me Peyton." Lucas responded.

Feeling like she had just gotten punched in the gut, "And who makes you feel that way?" She asked in a hurt tone.

"Brooke." He answered, so effortlessly the curly blonde could feel her heart break knowing that they would never be together.

"What makes you so sure that you should be with her?" She was grasping straws now, but she had to try.

"Because, people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end." Lucas shared, knowing in his heart that Brooke Davis was it for him.

Watching the expression on his face, Peyton knew that he was going to get back with Brooke whether she helped or not.

"_You didn't think about anything other than your selfish self." _Brooke's words ran through the blonde's thoughts.The brunette was right, she was selfish and needed to start putting other before herself. Letting out a shaky breath, "She's leaving." Peyton shared softly.

His head snapped in her direction as the words brought him out of her thoughts. "What?"

"She stopped by earlier, I guess to say good bye." Peyton told him. "She called her mom and she's leaving for good."

"I have to go Peyton." Lucas said as he started backing out of her room as he watched her nod in understanding.

* * *

><p><p>

Tires screeching as he slammed on the breaks, flinging open the door he climbed out of the car before slamming it closed. Racing up the steps, he began banging on the door to get someone to open the door.

"Brooke! Open up!" He yelled as he saw the downstairs lights flip on. Holding onto the door frame as he listened to someone unlock the door and open it.

Seeing the brunette in front of him, he took in her appearance. The gray hoodie that had Keith's Auto Body written on the back that he had given her to keep along with a pair of gray sweatpants. Her hair a slight mess, showing that he had woken her up but he needed to talk to her. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you were gone?" He asked.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Lucas please don't do this now. I'm tired and I still have a lot of packing to do. Haley keeps calling me in attempts to change my mind, so can you come back tomorrow?" She suggested. All she wanted to do was sleep for a little bit.

"Were you going to say good bye?" He questioning and that pissed the brunette off. To accuse her of leaving without a good bye- that was something that he was familiar with.

Shaking her head, she left the doorway and disappeared down a hallway leaving the blonde in a confused state whether he should follow her or not. His unasked questioned was answered when she reappeared with something in her hand.

Holding out a white envelope towards her ex-boyfriend, "Writing is our thing." She told him with a small shrug. "Everything you want to know is in that letter." Expecting him to leave, she placed her hand on the edge of the door preparing to close it.

"Brooke-" He began.

"I never thought I'd get sick of my own name." The brunette stated as she slumped against the door and looked at the brooding blonde expectantly.

"Save yourself- because even though we're not together. That doesn't mean I'm not still in love with you." Lucas told Brooke, verbatim.

Her eyes opening wider in realization, she quickly reacted and slammed the door in his face out of fear and shock. He had heard her? He wasn't even awake, he wasn't supposed to hear her. Well of course she needed to tell him but that was besides the point.

Attempting to hide his smile, "Brooke." He began gently knocking on the door. "Open up."

Leaning against the door she squeezed her eyes shut, "No, you need to go away." Her voice cracking on the last word.

"Pretty girl..." He coaxed. "Open the door."

"Lucas- just don't." Brooke stated, attempting to keep her voice even.

Tapping on the door lightly with two of his knuckles, "Just let me in." He told her softly from the other side of the door. "Please."

"_Why won't you ever just let me all the way in?"_

Brooke was immediately thrown back to the argument they had at the wedding. Maybe it was the tone of his voice or maybe the words he had spoken that brought back that memory or maybe she was just weak.

She opened the door.

Looking up as he watched the door open, "Hi." He says softly.

Remaining quiet as she watched his movements. As he slowly began moving towards her, red flags immediately went up as the brunette attempted to move. Yet she found her legs didn't want to listen to her brain as they remained rooted to the same spot she was standing in.

Gently raising his right hand up towards her face, he cupped her cheek. Feeling his heart burst with happiness as he watched her lean into his palm. "I miss you." He says softly while taking another step closer to her, causing their breath to intermingle.

Looking up into those baby blue orbs, those same eyes that enabled her to lie and that could melt her heart. "I miss you too." She confessed- well more croaked out.

Stroking her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb, "Don't leave me."

Tears forming in her eyes as she continued looking up at him, "Lucas," She gasped out noticing how close he was. "We broke up." The brunette reminded him as she tried to stop him from continuing whatever he was doing. "It didn't work."

Shaking his head in disagreement, "But we aren't over." Looking into her eyes as he leaned in even closer. "Never over." He stated softly with a hint of determination clear in his voice. Wrapping his arm around his waist he pulled her closer as he gently pressed his lips against her.

Sighing into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Running her fingers up through his blonde locks as she deepened the kiss. "I love you." She mumbled into the kiss.

Smiling against her lips, "I love you." Lacing his fingers through his hair, he turned her body so her back was against the door.

Neither of them feeling before the complete and utter happiness along with love that felt in this moment.

END

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: I know another story, but it's just a one shot that came to me randomly and it's complete. I needed my BL fix. If you want more let me know, I have a couple more ideas just for this story if so but it will be complete as of three parts. Reviews are welcome.


	2. His promise

**Title**: Promise is the worst sacrifice  
><strong>Category<strong>: One Tree Hill  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Lucas/Brooke  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: He'd do the one thing she asked of him. He'd live his life. He'd live for her.

**Summary:** A slight rewrite of season four to make this one shot work. Brooke didn't break up with Lucas until a week before the Championship game. Lucas and Peyton aren't technically dating but they did kiss at the game- none of that 'It's you' crap was shared, also Brooke and Lucas didn't have their two second conversation at the game after Lucas won.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or the characters

* * *

><p><p>

Placing the box into the back of the car, he shut and locked the doors before jogging back upstairs to their apartment. Walking through the front door, he quietly closed it before he stopped and watched his girlfriend of four years taping up another box. Watching her brown locks fall from her ponytail and hang just below her neck, he couldn't help the breath that hitched in his throat. As he took in the tight jean shorts she was wearing a white tank top that made the red bar she was wearing easily visible.

She looked absolutely gorgeous as she brushed her stray bangs out of her eyes. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky as to get back with the cheery brunette. For the past four years, they had been happily co-habitating in their apartment just off Duke campus with Haley, Nathan, and Jamie just a few blocks away. It had amazed both of them how easy it was to find programs that fit both their needs at the same school. He could still remember the day they got their acceptance letters.

"_So I got a letter in the mail today but I didn't want to open it without you." Lucas said as he laced his fingers through the brunette's while they walked down the hallway towards her locker._

"_Oh really? Since I was doing the same thing." Brooke replied as she pulled out a closed folded letter from the front pocket of her jeans. "How about you open mine and I'll open yours?"_

_Smiling as he grabbed a letter from the back pocket of his own jeans. "Great idea." Handing over his letter, he playfully snatched hers from her petite hand. "On Three?"_

_Nodding her head, "Okay. One..." They both ripped open their envelope._

"_Two..." Lucas said while they each took out the piece of paper from the envelope._

_Smirking, "Three." Brooke unfolded the paper, looking down at it she began reading it intently. After a few moments of silence she looked up at the blonde that stood in front of her._

"_You got in." Lucas said with a small smile on his lips as he waited for her to say something._

_Nodding her head as she slowly folded the envelope, "That's great Luke." She said softly as she turned around and opened her locker, hiding her face from the brooding blonde._

"_Brooke?" He pressed, wanting to know what she read. "Did I-did I not get in?" He gulped, suddenly freaking out since he didn't really have a back up plan._

_Closing her locker, "So I was thinking we should start looking at apartments this weekend, something close to campus?" Brooke suggested._

"_Wait-What?" Lucas questioned, confused as to what she was talking about._

_Placing her books in her locker, she slowly closed the door before she smiled and launched herself into his arms. "You got in baby!" She exclaimed, earning most of the attention of their classmates in the hallway._

_Wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her close. "That's amazing, don't scare me like that though." He said as they pulled away slightly to look at one another._

_Shrugging, "Your worried face is too cute, I couldn't resist boyfriend." Tapping him on the nose earning a smile from the blonde._

Now here they were packing up and moving to New York. They hadn't a clue what they were going to do after graduation but with Victoria's Secret still interested in Brooke's designs and a few publishers wanting to meet with Lucas about his book, it seemed like a sign that's where they should go. "I thought I told you that staring at someone makes you look like a creepy stalker?" Brooke asked as she took a drink from her water bottle as she looked over at him. Appreciating the way his gray tank hugged his body matching perfectly with his dark blue jeans.

Shrugging, "I couldn't help it. You look hot, doing manual labor." He teased in a husky voice as he slowly walked towards her.

Attempting to hide the shiver that ran up her spine as she placed the bottle down on the counter. "Better keep watching then, I plan on wrapping up our dishes so they don't break." Brooke said as she leaned against the counter.

Groaning, "Hmm...that sounds sexy." He joked as he placed his hands on either side of her body, boxing her in against the counter while pressing his body against hers. "So I was thinking..."

"That's never a good thing." Brooke butted in softly, not being able to find her full voice with the way Lucas' eyes were staring her down.

Leaning down towards her neck, he ran his nose along her jawline as he let out her hair from her ponytail. "It's our last night in the apartment." Slipping his tongue out, he ran the tip down the column of her neck. "Figure we should give it a proper goodbye."

Shivering as she leaned against the counter for support, "Lucas..." She moaned out as he pulled away and looked at her with desire clear in his eyes.

Grabbing her hips, he hoisted her up on the counter and placed himself in between her legs. Lacing his fingers through her hair Lucas gently yanked her head back as to expose her neck to him. He began peppering her neck slowly with soft kisses. Opening his mouth, he gently sank his teeth into her neck causing her body to shake beneath him.

Digging her nails into his shoulders, Brooke moaned as she leaned backwards before Lucas gently placed a kiss over the bite he had just given her. While moving up her jaw going back and forth between kissing and sucking gently.

Capturing his lips with her own, Brooke began yanking on the edge of the blonde's tank top wanting it off but also never wanting to stop kissing him. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, she watched as Lucas lifted his arms over his head and took off the shirt before cupping her face.

Leaning in once more, he claimed her lips before parting his lips slightly and running his tongue along her lips all but begging for entrance. Which the brunette happily granted as she massaged her tongue against his.

Yanking on the blonde's locks, she pulled herself up slightly wanting to be closer to him as their kiss picked up fever. Releasing his hair, she hooked her arms underneath his while scooting her body off the counter and closer to his.

Breaking the kiss as he gasped for breath, "Bedroom?" He questioned as the brunette wrapped her legs tightly around the blonde's waist.

"Now." She rasped into his ear while wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom. "It's a good thing I got most of the packing done while you were gone or we'd never leave." She teased while Lucas lay her on the bed.

He knew what she was talking about, this was the fourth time he had distracted her from packing. He didn't know what was going on but he couldn't seem to control himself. He had a feeling it had to do with the change. Knowing that she was a constant was just a relief and somehow turn on for him, so he showed her.

Nudging her legs apart, he slipped in between them as he sat on his knees while looking down at her. Slowly he ran his hands down her thigh towards the button on her jeans. Slowly undoing them, he leaned back as he pulled them off groaning slightly as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. "Sit up." He said gently.

Wordlessly she sat up as Lucas grabbed the hem of her tank and pulled it over her head, throwing it into the growing pile of clothes. "Take it off." Watching her intently as he watched her at an agonizingly slow pace take off the red lace bra before leaving her completely bare to him. "You are beautiful."

Smiling before it disappeared as Lucas captured her lips in a deep kiss that she felt down to her toes. Wrapping her arms around his neck she ran her hands down his bare torso as she shimmied her body down the bed while wrapping her legs around Lucas' clothed lower body. "You're too clothed for this." She murmured against his lips as she felt Lucas' hand run across her ribs down to her slick folds.

Gasping, "Lucas..." Her head fell back onto the pillow as her arms fell back on the side of her head.

Looking down at her closed eyes with her lips parted taking in shallow breaths was the most exotic thing the brooding blonde had ever seen. Digging her nails into the mattress, she moaned at the feeling of Lucas' fingertips near her entrance as she yearned for more. "Baby..." The brunette moaned.

"I know baby." The blonde muttered as he slipped his fingers into the brunette, causing her to arch her back. "You're so wet pretty girl, is it for me?"

"All for you." She gasped out while gripping the sheets. "No teasing, Luke I _need_ you."

Nodding his head, "Anything for you." Slipping out his fingers, he quickly shed his pants and boxers. Leaning over Brooke, he grabbed a condom from the box laying on the nightstand.

Quickly snatching it from his hand, "Let me do it." She huskily, causing the blonde to shiver in response as he watched her rip open the wrapper with her teeth. Exposing the condom, before slowly slipping it onto the blonde's hardened member.

"You are so sexy." Catching her lips with his own, he slowly thrusted himself into the brunette. Them both moaning in unison at the feeling of their bodies joined together.

"I love you so much." Lucas muttered against her lips while gripping her hip with his hand and bringing their joined bodies even closer.

Wrapping her legs around his waist as she felt him sink in deeper into her, "Not as much as I love you." Digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Not possible." He grunted out as he started to pick up pace. Running his arm down her shoulder, he buried his face into her neck as he inhaled deeply. Immediately smelling her intoxicating strawberry scent that always drove him crazy, he felt his heart began to race even more.

Carefully she rolled them over, looking down at him. "Hi." She gasped out softly as she started slowly riding him.

Gripping her sides as he rocked his hips up into hers, "Fuck baby, I'm not gonna last much longer if you do that." He confessed.

Pulling her upper body away from his, she raised her arms up as she held her hair away from her body. "What if I do... this?" She questioned as she leaned back slightly, causing Lucas to moan in more pleasure at the feeling.

"Fuck." He grunted as he sat up slightly and began frantically thrusting into her. "Cum with me baby." The blonde slipped his hand between the two of them and began rubbing her nub.

"Lucas!" She moaned loudly as she felt her body begin to quiver. Letting go of her hair, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's broad shoulders and held him close as she felt her orgasm shoot up and down her spine.

Groaning as he felt her walls began to tighten around his hard member, "Brooke." He moaned as he continued thrusting wanting to cum with the brunette.

"Cum with me boyfriend." Brooke said softly as shes laced her fingers through his blonde locks.

Closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the brunette's as he let the feeling go. He felt his release start overtaking his body, "Okay." He groaned.

Both of their bodies began to shudder due to their orgasms, the pair suddenly seeing stars. Before they both collapsed back onto the bed. Discarding his condom in the waste basket, he lay back down as the brunette snuggled up against him as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. The both of them falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Giggling, "I have to get back to packing." She said glancing at the clock noticing it was almost three a.m. "Naley's supposed to be driving the moving truck and we're supposed to be on the road by six."

Groaning, "But I'm comfy." Lucas pouted as he snuggled deeper into the pillow.

Rolling her eyes playfully as she untangled herself from his arms, "Then stay in bed, you've been distracting me all day-again." She teased as she pulled away from him. Grabbing her shorts from the bedroom floor, she slipped them on along with her shirt. Climbing out of bed, "I'll wake you before they get here." Leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her boyfriends lips.

"Okay." He replied softly as he watched her walk out of the bedroom. Waiting a few minutes before he pulled on his jeans and following the same path the brunette did. Finding her in the kitchen, standing on the counter as she got things down from the top shelves of the cupboard.

"We've discussed the staring thing and I thought you were sleeping." Brooke said as she kept her back towards him as she grabbed the plates and cook books before placing them down on the counter and jumping down to the floor as she began wrapping the plates in newspaper before placing them in a box.

Shrugging as he came up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Figured I should help." Kissing the side of her neck before pulling away. "Where do you need me?" He asked.

Placing the books carefully next to the plates, "You could pack up the book case?" She suggested. "The kitchen, some things in the living room and the bed are the last things. Everything else is boxed up and ready to be moved."

Smiling, "You did all this by yourself?" He asked in astonishment as he walked out of the kitchen and started walking through their apartment, noticing how empty it was and how much work she had done by herself.

"Well in between getting more boxes and being mauled by my boyfriend-yes I did." She teased as she taped up the box, walking over to the doorway and leaning against it.

"You are truly amazing, Brooke Davis." The blonde said as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body closer to his.

Humming in contentment, "I've been told that a few times." She murmured in response as she closed her eyes and leaned her body into his.

"I am so in love with you." He murmured into her hair.

"I know. I can see it in your eyes." Brooke said as she opened her eyes, pulling away and looking into the aqua blue orbs that stole her heart every day. She gave him a soft kiss. "Now stop distracting me, Mr. Scott."

Smiling, "Okay, let's get this done Ms. Davis. I'll buy you a hot chocolate when we do." He promised with a smile before the pair resumed packing.

* * *

><p><p>

"I can't believe you guys are moving away." Haley pouted as she held Jamie in her arms.

Giggling, "Oh come here handsome." Brooke said as she reached out for the young blonde who went to her willingly. "Hales, you act like you're never gonna see us again. It's only for a few years. Four tops because come on- I'll get sick of him and miss you so much." She teased while hugging Haley. "Besides, I want what you guys have- a family and I sure as he-heck don't want to have it in New York. I want to have it at home."

She confessed as she turned her attention towards the toddler in her arms.

"You are just too adorable. Aren't you?" Brooke gently took his hand and began bouncing with him. "Oh, do you think your mommy would miss you if I took you with me?" She questioned, causing him to say 'ball' which was his first, only, and new favorite word.

"No?" A smirk on the brunette's lips, "I didn't think so either." Leaning down she placed a kiss on his nose. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much Jamie." She said sadly as the realization hit her again, like it had been lately. They were leaving home, their friends and family-everything they had ever known.

Looking over at the two girls doting on the toddler, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the sight. "Hey Luke, you guys ready to go?" Nathan said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I think it might be a little bit longer." Lucas said, glancing at his clock seeing it was fifteen til six before turning his attention back to the girls. "They've been saying goodbye for the past twenty minutes." Lucas laughed softly as he leaned against the doorway to the empty apartment.

Shaking his head, "You knew this was going to happen." Nathan said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you think Hales and I waited until five to show up?"

Rolling his eyes, "It's going to be hard to leave you guys." Lucas said sincerely. "Especially when I look at you, Hales, and Jamie-I just want what you guys have. A family."

"Then what's stopping you?" Nathan asked, curious as to why his brother hadn't asked the brunette to marry him. "You two have been through hell and back, and are still madly in love with one another, why haven't you asked?"

Sighing, "I want her to follow her dreams before we start our own dreams." Lucas told him honestly. "I've thought about it until I gave myself a headache. She has done so much for me, sacrificed so much for me and it's about time I return the favor."

Placing his hand on his brothers shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You guys will make it." Nathan told him. "Besides, if you think Haley and Brooke will last that long without seeing each other. You're sadly mistaken."

Chuckling, "That's true." Lucas said before they were interrupted by Haley.

"Lucas, you might want to talk to Brooke." Haley shared as she gently took Jamie from the brunette's arms. "We'll go get some food from around the corner and be back in a few." While the three of them left the apartment.

Walking over to the brunette who had tears in her eyes, "What's wrong pretty girl?" Gently wiping her cheeks.

Placing her hands on his wrists, "I don't want to leave." She spoke sadly, "We made this home for school because it was that easy to make it home because it wasn't that far from Tree Hill and Naley plus one were so close. I can't leave home-I don't want to."

"Baby girl, we are going to be just fine. Wherever we are is home, wherever you are is _my_ home." Kissing her forehead. "Breathe, you're panicking because it's a change." He said, just showing how much he really did know her.

"We're going to miss Jamie growing up and what about Peyton? I barely see her and then we'll miss Nathan and Haley. You're mom and Lily and Andy, they're supposed to be back in November for good and we'll be in New York." A sob escaped her lips, racking through her body.

"Baby, you have to calm down." He wrapped his arms around her body while rubbing soothing circles on her back, which seemed to work as her cries quieted down.

"We shouldn't do this, it's going to be _too_ hard." She said quietly.

Cupping her face as he forced the brunette to look him in the eyes, "Brooke Penelope Davis, I can't promise you it'll be amazingly easy but I _can _promise you that you are never going to be alone. I will be there with you _every_ step of the way." Lucas said sincerely.

"You promise?" Brooke said softly once her crying had subsided enough he could understand her.

Leaning in towards her, he kissed her softly before deepening the kiss taking the brunette's breath away. "I promise." Leaning his forehead against hers.

"Okay." She replied pulling away from him as she clapped her hands together. "Let's get this show on the road." Just like that, she was back to her normal self.

Chuckling at his girlfriend's antics, "Okay crazy girl." Wrapping his arm around her waist, leading them out of their old apartment.

* * *

><p><p>

They had been on the road for about eight and a half hours and none of it had been silent. Not that the blonde was complaining, he loved how she talked- so animated and passionate. "So Naley's staying the weekend to help us get settled then..." Brooke trailed off as she looked over at Lucas from the passenger seat.

"They'll head back to Tree Hill for the summer." Lucas said with a smile as he laced his fingers through hers, kissing the back of her hand. "Then Nathan is meeting with some NBA scouts to see who he can sign with while remaining close to home as possible."

Placing her hand on her stomach, "Amazing." She said softly to herself.

"What is?" He asked, making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

"After everything we've all be through. Lies, heartaches, disappointments and everything else in between. We got here." Brooke told him softly. "And here is good."

"Yeah it is." He agreed as Brooke leaned over and kiss the side of his head. "So what are you going to do after all you dreams come true?"

Tilting her head as she began thinking, "Make another wish and make that come true."

Chuckling, "As long as I get to be part of this wish." He teased with a smirk on his lips.

"The biggest." Brooke told him while squeezing his hand, while looking through the front window. "We're here, early."

Smiling, "Well with no traffic at six in the morning, things go by faster." Lucas teased as he let out a shaky sigh while taking in the scenery. "We made it."

"Boyfriend, guess what?" Brooke said as she grabbed his one hand with both of hers.

Laughing, "What pretty girl?" He wondered what she was up to.

"We have a new home." She answered. "It's going to be amazing." Her voice softened as the butterflies became more evident in her stomach.

"Yeah it is." He said while kissing her fingertips. "Just a little bit longer." He reassured her as they hit heavy traffic while coming off the high way. "This will take some getting used to."

"Hence why walking will be our best friend, basketball boy or is it writer boy?" The brunette teased while he came to a stop at a curb.

Rolling his eyes as she teased him, he killed the engine before climbing out of the driver's seat. Waving at his brother and sister-in-law who pulled up behind them in the moving truck. For the first time, looking up at the apartment building he had pulled in front of. "Holy shit." He muttered, only to be slapped lightly in the stomach by the brunette.

"Watch your language, little ones are around." Brooke reminded him as she helped Haley take Jamie from the truck, well more snatched the young boy from his mother already placing kisses on his face with promises of 'eating' hit tiny little hands and face since he was so adorable.

"Since I did all the packing, Haley, Jamie and I are going to go eat." Brooke informed the two brothers while handing the blonde a key. "Here's your key. Top floor boys." She hollered over her shoulder as she took off, Haley and Jamie in tow.

Groaning, "Top floor?" Lucas reiterated. "There better be an elevator or I quit"

Chuckling, "Dude, her parents own the building. I'm pretty sure if there wasn't the Davis' had one put in." Nathan said with a smirk. "I'm sure this will be the easiest move in ever."

"I'm pretty sure after the unpacking, we'll be dead." Lucas intervened, as they went to the back of the truck. Grabbing the first few boxes and heading inside.

"Well at least you aren't living in a one bedroom apartment that you could barely breathe in yet Brooke shoved things into." Nathan reminded him as they waited on the elevator.

Shrugging, "She told her mom what she was doing and Victoria more told her she would stay here or she wouldn't be coming to New York." Lucas shared as they stepped onto the elevator and he pressed the PH button.

Laughing before stopping once he realized that the blonde wasn't laughing with him. "Are you serious? She can't do that, New York is a city of it's own." Nathan said as he leaned against the wall.

"You obviously haven't talked to Victoria Davis in a while." Lucas said just as the elevator bell dinged and the doors opened. "She's scary when she wants to be."

"Then I'll be sure that we're out of here before she makes herself known."Nathan said as they placed the boxes down.

"Lucky." Lucas said as they headed back towards the elevator.

"This is taking a lot longer since we aren't being smart." Nathan piped in.

"How would you suggest we do this?" Lucas asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Keep the elevator doors open and load the boxes room by room. We should be down by the time the girls and Jamie get back." Nathan suggested.

"I like the way you think little brother." Lucas teased while Nathan gave him a playful shove.

* * *

><p><p>

"Why aren't we sleeping in our own room?" Lucas questioned while pulling back the covers and crawling into the pull out couch bed. "This is a two bedroom apartment baby girl."

Smiling as she cuddled deeper into the blanket and ushered him closer. Laying with her back against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her closer to him, "The view." She whispered softly.

Confusion overtook the brooder's face while looking down at his girlfriend before looking up at the window that had the blinds pulled back. "Wow." He said softly as he noticed that even with the lights and city still alive below, it just added to the scene that the moon and stars were presenting.

Feeling the blonde lay his chin in the crook of her neck, she attempted to ignore the goosebumps that he still seemed to give her even four years into the relationship. "Told you so." She said softly as she closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of contentment.

Pulling his eyes away from the view he looked down at the beautiful brunette, wondering how lucky he got to get back with her. Suddenly getting lost in his thoughts.

_Four years earlier_

_Gently raising his right hand up towards her face, he cupped her cheek. Feeling his heart burst with happiness as he watched her lean into his palm. "I miss you." He says softly while taking another step closer to her, causing their breath to intermingle._

_Looking up into those baby blue orbs, those same eyes that enabled her to lie and that could melt her heart. "I miss you too." She confessed- well more croaked out._

_Stroking her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb, "Don't leave me."_

_Tears forming in her eyes as she continued looking up at him, "Lucas," She gasped out noticing how close he was. "We broke up." The brunette reminded him as she tried to stop him from continuing whatever he was doing. "It didn't work."_

_Shaking his head in disagreement, "But we aren't over." Looking into her eyes as he leaned in even closer. "Never over." He stated softly with a hint of determination clear in his voice. Wrapping his arm around his waist he pulled her closer as he gently pressed his lips against her._

_Sighing into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Running her fingers up through his blonde locks as she deepened the kiss. "I love you." She mumbled into the kiss._

_Smiling against her lips, "I love you." Lacing his fingers through his hair, he turned her body so her back was against the door._

_Neither of them feeling before the complete and utter happiness along with love that felt in this moment._

_Gently pulling away from the kiss, "What are we doing?" She said breathlessly, fiddling with the collar of his shirt._

"_Kissing my girlfriend." He responded effortlessly as he went to lean in for another kiss only for the brunette to pull from his grip and lean against the front door. _

"_We aren't together." Brooke reminded him, refusing to meet his eyes._

_Licking his lips as he cupped her face gently making her look at him, "Do you love me?"_

_Without hesitating, "Of course." She replied._

"_I love you." He shared. "Do you trust me?"_

_Pausing slightly, "Yes." She told him._

"_That's all we need, I promise." Rubbing her cheek gently, before leaning in cautiously pressing his lips against hers._

_Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss he suddenly got lost in this heavenly moment, that exact moment when he got his pretty girl back._

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked, pulling the blonde from his memory.

"The night we got back together." He said as he leaned down and kissed her nose softly.

Humming as she kept her eyes closed, "That was a good night." Turning around, she nestled her self further, if possible, against the blonde's body.

Tracing his fingertips up and down her back, "Best night." He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was so amazingly perfect.

"You're staring again." She murmured sleepily while rubbing her thumb over his chest soothingly.

Smirking, she knew him too well. "I'm so in love with you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Hmm..." She said once he pulled away. "What was that for?" Opening her eyes and looking up at him.

Shrugging, "Can't a guy tell his girlfriend that he's in love with her?" Moving his hand towards her face, he gently brushed some hair away from her face as he laced his finger through her brown wavy locks.

Giggling, "You are so not getting laid while Naley and Jamie are just down the hallway." She said knowingly as she closed her eyes once again.

Groaning in disappointment, "But it's our first night in the apartment." A frown evident on his lips.

"Technically." She agreed. "Except I plan the first place we christen is the bathroom in the morning. Along with sending Naley plus one out all day so we can stay..._busy_." She said, not having to open her eyes to already see the smile on her boyfriends face. "Now go to bed boyfriend."

"Okay, Pretty girl." He relented as he brought her closer to him, before allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Gasping for breath as she raked her fingers roughly down the blonde's exposed muscles. "Lucas..." Her head falling back against the cupboard doors.

Pulling her by the legs so her body was pressed directly against his. "God Brooke." He groaned out while burying himself deeper in between her legs.

Feeling her hands shaking as she held tighter onto him, she leaned forward and grabbed his lips with her own. They had been at this for the better half of the day, after sending Nathan, Haley, and Jamie well more forcing them to go enjoy themselves while they were in New York. After they heard the elevator doors closed, their hands hadn't left one anothers body for more than a few moments. It had started on the pull out couch then moved throughout the apartment.

Including the guestroom, of course on the floor at least until after Nathan and Haley left, the bathroom, most of the closets to where they found themselves in the kitchen. Brooke's skirt pushed up to her waist with her button up shirt open and exposing her upper body. While Lucas was shirtless, with his jeans hand around his knees.

Feeling the brunette's body begin to quiver against his own, he knew that she was close. They had been more sensitive to one anothers touch as they continued to worship each other, but it still didn't satisfy either of their cravings.

Feeling a twisting in her stomach, she tightened her grip with her legs around the blonde's waist, she grabbed onto his shoulders as she pulled herself off the counter slightly having Lucas go deeper within her. "Lu-Luc-Luke!" Her moan bounced off the walls of the kitchen as her orgasm ran through her body while her walls squeezed Lucas' hardened member, bringing him over the edge with her.

Spilling his all into the brunette, he collapsed against her. Wiping her away the hair that clung to her forehead. He smiled as he looked into her eyes, "You are so beautiful." He told her breathlessly.

Smiling softly enough to show her dimples, "And you are honest, post orgasm." She teased causing the blonde to chuckle while licking her lips as she slipped her arms underneath his and pulled him closer. "I love you broody boy."

"I love you pretty girl." He murmured before kissing her once more, before they instantly pulled away at the sound of an elevator bell dinging.

"Naley!" "They're back!" Brooke and Lucas exclaimed at the same time while Brooke jumped off the counter and pulled down her skirt. While Lucas quickly pulled up his pants, doing up the button and zippers. Brooke attempting to quickly to button up her shirt while giggling as Lucas began helping her only to get side tracked and start groping her boobs instead. "Lucas." She reprimanded, slapping his hands away. "Order lunch." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Nate, why don't you go put him down for a nap." Haley suggested, while her husband carried their son down the hallway towards the room they were staying in.

"Hey, we weren't expecting you guys back so soon." The brunette said breathlessly as she ran her hand down the front of her shirt to smooth it out.

"It's almost three in the afternoon, you made us leave at eight in the morning." Haley said as she took in her friends disheveled appearance. "Tigger, you missed a button."

"Where?" She exclaimed as she examined her shirt only to hear Haley's laughter as the brunette's face took on a guilty expression.

"Is that why we needed to leave the house?" Walking over to the couch, she sat down while patting the spot next to her, urging Brooke to join her.

"It's his fault." Brooke pouted as she fell onto the couch. "He just looks at me with those piercing blue eyes and then starts telling me how much he loves me." Brooke gushed as she wrapped her arms around her waist with a smile. "Then he starts telling me how beautiful or sexy I am, that's when the kissing starts and then the clothes start coming off and-"

"Okay stop!" Haley ordered as she buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "I don't not need to hear about my best friend and my brother in law's sex life." She mumbled into her hands.

"Is that all I am?" A male voice questioned. "Not even best friend, just a brother in law?" The blonde questioned as he swung his legs over the couch. Leaning down he placed a kiss on top of his girlfriend's head while she leaned back in between his legs.

"When it comes to your sex life yes." Haley told him. "Actually when it comes to anything to do with Brooke, I just don't want to hear it."

Pouting, "We listen to you and Nathan all the time." Brooke reminded when they briefly shared the apartment. "Usually it was fighting, but still it's not fair."

"You're listening to us have sex?" Nathan asked as he came into the conversation. "That's disgusting." Taking a seat behind Haley, kissing the side of her head before leaning back into the couch.

"You guys aren't exactly quiet and if I remember correctly. Brooke and I were sleeping on the couch when we woke up to grunts and moans. I couldn't look Hales in the eyes for a month." Lucas said, causing the honey blonde to blush.

"I'd say we're even." Brooke interrupted, wanting nothing more than the conversation to be over. "What'd you order for lunch boyfriend?"

"Chinese." Lucas answered as he ran his fingertips slowly up and down her neck, smirking as he saw her shiver slightly. "I got double of everything since I knew you'd be hungry."

"Oh, gross!" Haley said. "Stop with the innuendos and the sex talk." Laughing softly, she shook her head once more as she looked at the blonde and the brunette. Not remembering at all seeing either one of them this happy.

"Come on Hales, let's go sleep and leave them to gush." Nathan whispered to his wife as he led her into their temporary room.

* * *

><p><p>

"I can't believe you guys are leaving already." The soft tone indicating that she was upset. "We just got here- and Jamie-"

A tiny smile formed on her face, "I know Tigger. Come here." The short honey blonde ushered her into a hug. "You will do amazing things Brooke Davis."

Tears in her eyes, "I don't want to do them without my best friend." She said sadly as she hugged her friend tighter.

"B, we all know that Lucas is your best friend. Just like Nathan is mine, that's why we're never alone." Haley said as they pulled apart.

"You're my other best friend." She attempted to reassure her.

Rubbing the brunette's arm, "I know sweetie but right now you don't need me here, you just want me here. This is your time to become something amazing. I know you can do it."

Sighing softly, "I know." She relented. "Now come on, we better get going if we're going to be back in Tree Hill by dark." Wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist, while Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's shoulders while the pair headed towards the elevator.

"What are you doing to my son?" Haley asked as the girls stepped off the elevator only to find Jamie thrown over Lucas' shoulder and spinning him around.

Stopping mid-spin with a guilty expression on his face, "He loved it." He tried to defend himself as he handed the young blonde over to his mother.

Wrapping her arms around Lucas' waist, "Just let it go broody, you got in trouble my tutor mom." Brooke teased while Lucas squeezed her sides causing her to squeal in delight.

"Nathan's waiting by the truck." Lucas said as the four of them walked out of the building.

"Nate!" Brooke yelled as she jumped into his arms. "I'm going to miss you so much boy toy."

Groaning at the nickname as he hugged the petite brunette, "I thought we had gotten over that nickname." Placing her back down on the ground.

Shrugging, "I tried to change it to hot shot, but jealous girl over there," Pointing an accusing finger towards his wife, "was _not_ having it."

Laughing, "Okay, we really have to get on the road." Haley said as she finished strapping Jamie into his car seat.

Nodding his head reluctantly, "Call us when you get there." Lucas ordered with a playful smile.

"Of course. We'll see you later." Haley said as she and Nathan climbed into the truck.

Leaning back into her boyfriend, her hand placed on top of the one wrapped securely around her waist while they both waved off Nathan and Haley before the disappeared. "Looks like it's just you and me." Lucas whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

"I'm stuck with you now?" She teased as she turned around in his arms.

Kissing her lips softly, "It's what you've wanted so stop complaining." Leading her back into the building.

"It's what I've always wanted." She whispered softly into his chest as he leaned against the wall of the elevator as the doors closed.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N-Surprise Surprise! A second part to this. I apologize for mistakes or anything else that's wrong or out of the ordinary. Read and review.


	3. Our Promise

**Title**: Promise is the worst sacrifice  
><strong>Category<strong>: One Tree Hill  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Lucas/Brooke  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: He'd do the one thing she asked of him. He'd live his life. He'd live for her.

**Summary:** A slight rewrite of season four to make this one shot work. Brooke didn't break up with Lucas until a week before the Championship game. Lucas and Peyton aren't technically dating but they did kiss at the game- none of that 'It's you' crap was shared, also Brooke and Lucas didn't have their two second conversation at the game after Lucas won.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or the characters

* * *

><p><p>

Leaning back into the couch as she sighed into the phone listening to the ringing on the other end before a voice filtered through the earpiece, "Hey Tigger!" The voice greeted.

"Hey Tutor girl." She responded sullenly as she began fidgeting with the tassels on the end of the throw pillow that belonged to the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Just making dinner for the boys. What's wrong sweetie?" Haley always could read the brunette, too well she thought but she also knew that she wouldn't have called her unless she wanted to talk about it.

"I miss you guys." She confessed softly. "It's been 2 ½ years and I'm so sick of this place and these people."

Chuckling as she leaned against her kitchen counter, holding onto the phone with her left hand. "You sick of New York? Never." She teased. "Talk to me Brooke."

"I work all the time and I never see him anymore." She says as she feels the pressure building in her eyes, knowing that she was going to end up crying during the conversation she just hoped it'd be later and not within the first few sentences. "When I do see him, I feel like he's not here. I feel like I'm losing him. I know he's been going through a lot with the book edits and the book tour and being pressured with living here- I just don't know what to do."

Biting her tongue gently trying to hold back the real reason Lucas had been pulling away, "Brooke, this is just like when you two first moved there. You called me after the first month because you hadn't had sex for two weeks and while that was all too much information for me, I'm going to tell you now what I told you then. Just talk to your boyfriend." Haley told her.

"Okay, I will." Brooke relented while wiping her eyes. "So how's my little man doing?"

"He's getting so big. I'm pretty sure he's skipped the walking part and went straight to the running." Haley said. "Sometimes I think he's four going on twelve." She said while turning down the burner. "He misses you guys though, his latest art work has been of his favorite god parents."

"We're his only god parents." Brooke piped in with a small smile on her face, Haley always seemed to know what she needed to hear.

"Besides the point." Haley continued on. "He wants you guys to take him to the beach the next time you visit."

"I don't want to visit, I'm just ready...to come home." Brooke shared. "I miss you guys so much, not being able to just walk a few blocks and see you sucks."

"I know Brooke- oh here Nathan wants to talk to you." Haley said as she handed the phone to her husband.

"Brookie Cookie!" Nathan greeted as he held the phone, kissing Haley on the cheek before walking into another room. "So what's so wrong that you called my wife when you and Luke are usually eating dinner just like we are."

Sighing, "I think that would require your brother to come home." The bitterness evident in the brunette's voice.

"B, you both are so busy with work." Nathan attempted to defend his brother. "You knew it was going to be hard but that's why you have each other, so when it gets so hard you have each other to lean on."

She remained silent as she looked down at her red dress. The dress that she had worn to surprise her boyfriend for their anniversary only to have him not show up or even call her, which is why she called Haley to maybe get some insight but it just making her feel worse about being alone.

"Brooke, are you there?" Nathan asked as he pulled the phone slightly away from his ear seeing that the call was still going but she hadn't said anything.

"Nathan, it's eight at night. I've been home since four getting ready to surprise my boyfriend for our anniversary. The same boyfriend that didn't say goodbye when he left this morning or call to say he wasn't going to be home at seven like I asked him to be." Brooke said as she closed her eyes tightly. "So please forgive me if I'm not exactly wanting to lean on a non reliant blonde at the moment." Knowing that it wasn't right to take her anger out on her friends but she was so tired of them reiterating the same thing over and over again to her. "Look, go enjoy your dinner with your family. Give Jamie a kiss for me. Love you guys, bye." She hung up before Nathan had a chance to object.

Flipping her phone back open she scrolled through her contacts and dialed her boyfriends number, "You've reached Lucas Scott, please leave a message." The blonde's voice spoke just before Brooke hung up. He didn't even have his phone on, suddenly a feeling of dread forming in her stomach as she felt tears forming in her eyes before running down her cheeks. Shakily standing up from the couch, she slowly walked to the guestroom and crawled onto the made bed not bothering to move the pillows or comforter. And for the first time in six years, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Walking off the elevator with a bouquet of roses and a smile on his face only for it to disappear as he took in the darkened apartment. "Brooke?" He asked as he walked towards the living room wanting to check the couch to see if she had fallen asleep. Instead finding a white clothed table set up in the middle of the living room, with two candles that looked halfway burned down.

A feeling of dread washed over him. He knew she had asked him to be home at seven he just thought it was so they could go out, he didn't know that she had this planned but his editors kept trying to extend the tour and he didn't want that so he had to stay and fix that problem. Then his phone had died and he knew that she wouldn't answer a number she didn't recognize. "Brooke?" Lucas tried again as he placed the roses down on the table and headed towards the bedroom, only to find it empty.

"Where are you?" He muttered to himself while he walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, passing the guest room only to pause as he saw a figure on the bed. Tilting his head in confusion, he began walking into the room towards the bed as he realized it was his bubbly brunette sleeping. Taking in the beautiful knee length red dress she was wearing he felt even worse. Crawling onto the bed, he gently stroked her bare shoulder as he watched her stir. As he noticed the smudge make up and the tear stains on her cheeks. Gently wiping her cheeks with the back of his hand, "Hey Pretty girl." He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Hi." She greeted softly as she looked up at her boyfriend, her heart aching.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, "Why are you sleeping in here?" Wrapping a loose curl around his index finger and playing with it.

"Just wanted to." She answered while he pulled back the covers and lay with her underneath them.

"I'm sorry I'm late, you weren't waiting too long were you?" He asked.

"Just lay with me." Ignoring his question, she turned on her side and curled her back against his body.

Wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her closer, "Are you okay?" He knew he had screwed up tonight and he didn't want her mad at him.

"Just lay with me please." Brooke repeated while closing her eyes.

"Okay." He gave up, figuring that he could find out what was bothering her in the morning-hoping that it was nothing more than the missed anniversary.

"Thank you." She whispered, hoping he didn't see the silent tears running down her cheeks.

Laying his head on the pillow behind her, "Anything for you." Not bringing any attention to the wetness he felt falling on his hand.

* * *

><p><p>

Gently running his fingertip along the frame of her face, "Wake up beautiful." He murmured as he kissed her softly.

"Morning." She said while keeping her eyes closed. "What time did you get in?"

"8:30pm. I would've called but my phone died." He shared, worried as to why she wouldn't look at him. "Hey gorgeous, you want to open your eyes for me."

"Not really. I just want to go back to bed and you have to go to work." She said as she turned away from him and snuggled deeper under the covers.

"You do too babe, we leave at the same time." He reminded her.

"I asked for today off. I know it wasn't our anniversary but I figured we were going to have a long night and then a lazy day but nothing went according to plan." Brooke said, attempting to hide the bitterness in her voice.

Sitting up, "What's wrong Brooke?" He knew she was mad about their anniversary but it wouldn't effect her like this. It felt exactly like it did back in high school just before she broke up with him and that was more than enough to make him worry.

"I'm just tired Lucas, just go to work." Brooke told him, wanting nothing more than to be left alone. She still had a bunch of plans she had to cancel and a mess to clean up in the living room, kitchen, and their bedroom. She also had a feeling she'd be crying on and off all day and preferred to do it by herself.

Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you and I'll call you at lunch." Climbing off the bed so he could make a phone call. Pausing for a moment to hear a response but was met with silence, closing the door behind him.

Walking back into the living room, he glanced at the table and saw that there was a folded white paper on one of the plates. Picking it up, he saw that his name was written on it. Going to open the envelope but decided against it until later. Grabbing his phone, he headed into their bedroom, he paused as he took in the sight of their bed.

The sheets, comforters and pillow cases had been changed from their normal dark blue to an off white set. Along with scattered rose petals all over the bed, except for some roses that spelt out 'I love you'. Then there were candles scattered around the dressers in the room, it looked amazing even in the daylight.

"Fuck." He muttered as he kneeled by the bed and grabbed his phone charger. Plugging in his phone, he waited until it turned on and loaded before sitting on the floor. Hitting a contact, he placed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" A soft groggy voice came through the receiver.

"Hey, I know it's early." Lucas said while leaning his head back on the bed. "She's mad at me. I came home late to find her in the guest room. Then she won't talk to me and I came into the bedroom to find-"

"Okay please stop there." The voice said. "I don't understand why you and Brooke feel the need to share your sexual experiences with one another with me."

Chuckling, "Sorry." Before the laughter faded away. "What do I do Hales?"

Sighing, "Maybe tell her why you've been killing yourself at work." Haley said. "Brooke called me last night."

"She did? What'd she say?" He asked curiously.

Climbing out of her bed so she wouldn't bother her sleeping husband, "That she wanted to come home and she missed you." Walking down the hallway to make sure her son was still sleeping.

"I didn't know she wanted to come home." Lucas said, already knowing he missed her so he knew she felt the same way. "We've talked about it but only in passing."

"Luke..." She trailed off, not knowing if she should tell him.

"You have to tell me." Lucas stated, not liking the tone in her voice.

"She had the same tone when she told me she wanted to leave back in high school. She's serious Luke." Haley shared. "I think that she's going to come back but I'm scared it'll be with or without you."

"Haley..." He began, only realizing he didn't have any words.

"You need to talk to her Luke." Haley said and suddenly the blonde was transported back to his Junior year when Nathan told him that same exact thing, surprisingly it was about Brooke back then too.

"Okay. I'll fix it, I promise." Lucas said.

"Don't promise me, promise her." Haley said as she yawned. "Okay, I'm tired so I'm going back to bed for a little bit. I love you and call me later."

"I love you too Hales." Lucas responded before hanging up the phone and placing it on the dresser so it could charger. Pulling out the letter from his back pocket, he ripped it open and began reading.

_Dear Boyfriend,_

_ Happy Anniversary! Can you believe we've been together for six years? Well almost seven but that's besides the point. I figured that one of the presents could be something we are known for, a letter. We have been through so much. I wouldn't have wanted to go through it with anyone else but you. You are my person, I know you and everyone else thinks it either Haley or Peyton but it's you. The one I talk to when everything is going wrong or right or I'm scared or happy. I know that for as long as we're together, forever, that you will be my person. I am so utterly in love with you, I always will be._

_Albert Camus wrote: "Blessed are the hearts that can bend; they shall never be broken." …But I wonder...If there's no breaking, then there's no healing. And if there's no healing, then there's no learning. And if there's no learning...then there's no struggle. But the struggle is a part of life, so must all hearts be broken? No, but some of the greatest loves begin with heartbreak._

_Ours does, several heartbreaks come to mind actual. Our love hasn't always been easy but it has been constant. I think that's what brought us back to one another over and over again, the consistency of our love. It overpowers everything that tries to break it apart, even if we're the ones trying to do it. Yet we made it and I think that proves how strong our love is._

_I plan on showing you for the rest of our lives if you'll let me, showing you how much I love you. How much just one kiss from you makes my toes curl and my heart race. Or when I hear your laugh my heart melts. I love when you talk about writing and how your face lights up. I still love the cute way you squint your eyebrows broody. I know that everyday I will continue finding out something knew about you that I absolutely fall in love with. Just like I hope you find something new that you love about me._

_Now for your other present. You probably haven't noticed that I'm not sitting across from you anymore. Come to the bedroom and find your other present: me. I love you forever. I promise._

Your_ Pretty Girl_

Laying the letter on the floor, he opened the nightstand drawer and pulled up the false bottom to the drawer. Grabbing the box, he slowly opened it as he looked at the ring that his mom had sent him. The same one Keith had given her when he proposed before he died. The same ring he was going to use to propose to Brooke right before he asked her to move back to Tree Hill. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><p>

Raising her arms above her head as she slowly woke up, "Get this over with." She muttered softly to herself. She just wanted to stay in bed all day but she knew that wasn't the smart thing to do and she needed to get things done.

Glancing at her clock she saw that it was barely eleven, she rang her fingers through her hair and getting out of the bed. She knew she should change but she just wanted to eat something first, mostly to put off the miserableness of today's events for as long as she could.

Walking towards the kitchen, she paused as the smell of bacon and pancakes invaded her nostrils. Confusion overtook her face as she hurriedly walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Taking in her very shirtless and only wearing khaki shorts boyfriend.

"I asked for a personal day since I missed our anniversary." The blonde shared as he placed the bacon on a plate before handing her the plate with a quick kiss. "I figured that we could eat and then spend the day however you planned it."

Sitting on the table, she placed the plate in front of her and picked up a piece of bacon. Taking small bites as she began trying to understand what was happening. Finishing off her first piece, she began playing with the rest of her food.

"What are you doing pretty girl?" Lucas asked while taking a seat next to her. Combing some loose curls away from her face.

"I could ask you the same question." She said softly as she dropped the food back on her plate, wiped her hands and looked over at her boyfriend.

"Spending a belated anniversary with my girlfriend." He answered as he took a bite of his pancakes, rubbing her thigh gently. "What do you want to do today baby girl?"

Sighing as she rubbed her eyes, "I was planning on canceling the few reservations I had made and then talk to you about going back home." Brooke said looking over at him.

"I called Hales, I didn't know you were that serious about moving. Why didn't you talk to me about it?" He questioned as he gave up on eating his food.

"Wouldn't that require you being home?" She asked as she stood up from the table. "I feel like you don't care anymore."

"You know that's not true, works been hectic for both of us." Lucas tried to defend himself.

"That's besides the point, Luke." She told him while walking into the kitchen. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Lucas demanded. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I bet you don't remember the first time I told you 'I love you'?" Brooke asked him out of the blue, wanting to prove a point.

"Of course I do, it was one of the best nights of my life." Lucas responded confidently.

Shaking her head, "It was during the day." She shared, earning a confused look from the blonde. "It was when Peyton's dad went missing and the two of you went to find out if the guy they had found was him or not, luckily it wasn't. I remember my heart felt so overwhelmed with seeing how careful you were with her and I knew then and there that I loved you and that scared me to my core. Yet I took the leap to tell you and then held my breath to hear your response and you said 'me too'. I let out a sigh of relief because you felt the same way." She let out a bitter laugh as she shook her head. "Who knew that you were moments away from cheating on me."

Closing his eyes and bowing his head as he took in her words, "I'm sorry Brooke." He honestly didn't remember that at all and it absolutely broke his heart, to not be able to pin point the exact moment the love of his life fell in love with him.

"If you're cheating on me, the least you could do is tell me." She's livid now, he can tell by the way her hands are clenched into fists and how rigid her back is. "I mean we went through this pretty much twice, I know that I third time would kill me but I deserve for you to be honest with me." Looking down at him as he remained unmoved on the couch.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" He asked incredulously. "How could you think that?" He looked up at her.

"Phone calls going straight to voice mail, being gone all day and late into the night. I can't remember the last time I actually had a meaningful conversation with you." Her voice cracking into a whisper as she leaned against the counter for support.

"_We go days without having a meaningful conversation and I used to miss you so much when that would happen." She said in a broken voice. "But it never seemed like you missed me, so I guess because of it I stopped missing you." Her voice fading out with the last two words, causing his heart to break._

Pulling himself out of his memory, "Do you still miss me?" Looking up at his girlfriend of six and a half years, knowing that if she said no that his heart would break right there.

"Of course I do." She replied honestly.

Feeling his heart soar at those words, he got up from the couch and made his way over to her. "I miss you everyday. I promise I do. I'll be in a meeting and I'll faze out of the conversation just wondering what you're doing. If you're laughing or smiling or screaming at someone in that sexy way only you seem to do."

"Lucas, stop it." A hint of red tinting her cheeks as as she felt her heart clench.

"What you're wearing. If you're thinking about me and I'll just sit there with my phone in my hand just writing you all these corny text messages that I won't send because I don't want to distract you while you're working. So I'll just start going through all of the pictures I have of you on my phone. Just making my heart ache because you aren't in the next room where I can just go kiss you. Every time I kiss you I just want to pour every emotion into that kiss so you can feel just an ounce of what I feel for you. I am so crazy in love with you Brooke Davis, how can you not know that?"

Smiling as he blocked her against the counter with his arms noticing that he had, "Do you want to know why I've been missing lately?" He asked before grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom, which he had only messed with slightly.

Sighing as she looked up at him not noticing the bed just yet, "Can't you just tell me?" She asked, as her boyfriend only shook his head and nodded it towards the bed. "Fine, be difficult. I-" She lost her words as she noticed what the rose petals spelt on the bed. Turning back the brunette found the blonde down on one knee.

"I've been in love with you for far too long and I keep kicking myself for not doing this sooner." He began as he held the closed box in his hand making sure it was visible to the brunette as he continued. "I think my heart knew before my brain had a chance to catch up. My heart has always been in love with you, _I_ have always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you. You have my heart, my mind, and my soul. You have stolen every part of me and intertwined it so that it's part of you-so that I'm part of you."

"I love that you do that, that you make what ever I'm going through- you make it so that we are going through it together. That's what I want to do, I want to go through your worst with you and your best and everything in between. I don't ever want to be without you." He said with a small smile as he looked up at the brunette who had her hand over her mouth attempting to remain silent. Opening the box, revealing the diamond ring causing the brunette to gasp.

"You have changed my life, Brooke Davis. For the rest of my life I want to make you happy, right now I need you to make me the happiest man alive and become my wife. Will you Brooke Penelope Davis marry me?" He asked, ending his declaration of love as he looked up at her waiting.

This wasn't exactly what she was expecting to wake up to, it was better. "Yes! Of course! I want to so much." She exclaimed happily through the tears as Lucas slipped the ring onto her finger. Gently grabbing the sides of his face as he stood up, she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her up slightly causing a laugh to escape her lips as they broke the kiss. "I was scared I was losing you." She confessed in a soft tone as she looked down at him.

Shaking his head, "I am yours for as long as you want me." He said while carrying her over to the bed and gently placing her across the words 'marry me?'

Smiling as she hooked her index fingers through his belt loops, "Longer than forever." She whispered as he fell in between her legs. "Hope that's okay with you."

Smiling as he gently grabbed her chin, "More than okay." He captured her lips with his own, causing another giggle to engage from his fiancee'. "What baby girl?"

"You taste like syrup, fiance'." She said with a smile while looking into his eyes. "What?" She asked when he remained silent yet red tinted his cheeks.

"I'm your fiance'." Lucas said as if she didn't already know.

"Uh huh." She said while leaning up, she caught his bottom lip with her teeth earning a groan from the blonde. "Now shut up and kiss me."

"Will do." He complied as he gently slammed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><p>

Groaning as he placed his hands on the back of the chair, "Remind me again why we aren't in bed still?" He asked as he leaned in and began nuzzling the brunette's neck as she sat in front of her lap top.

Humming softly, "Because I want to share the new with Naley and Peyton since we're calling your mom tomorrow. So stop it." She said disbelievingly.

Smiling, "I don't think you want me to stop." Lucas said as he latched his teeth into her neck, a moan escaping from the brunette's mouth. Letting go of her neck, he began placing kisses down her shoulder. "I think you want me to take you back to the bedroom."

"I think that I need to stop calling you my best friends." A voice from the computer interrupted the pair.

Giggling, "Sorry Hales." Brooke said as she waved to her and Nathan through the web cam.

"So what's so important that I had to see my best friends being sexual- yet again?" Haley cringed slightly before looking at the blonde and brunette expectantly.

"We have to wait for Peyton." Brooke explained as Lucas leaned his chin on Brooke's shoulder.

"Hi guys." He said to his brother and sister in law.

"Hey Luke. Glad to see you're home." Nathan said as he gave his brother a knowing look through the web cam.

"Yeah..." Lucas trailed off as he looked at the girl sitting in front of him who had a sheepish look on her face.

"I may have ranted to Naley about my bad night last night, sorry." She said as a small smirk on her face.

Shaking his head, "Crazy girl." Placing a kiss on her forehead. "We got that all straightened out Nate, promise."

"Good." Haley said with a smile.

"What's so important that dragged me out of bed?" Peyton groaned,sitting in front of her web came with wet hair.

"Why are you in bed so early?" Brooke inquired, since they were in different time zones and it was only nine at night.

Rolling her eyes, "I've had a rough couple days since work and-"

"Hey Peyt, where are my pants?" A voice asked from the background, while a man in nothing but a towel walked onto the screen.

Attempting to cover the camera but failing, "They're in the second drawer." She informed him as he came up behind her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you babe." He said as he looked down at her.

Smiling, "I love you too, Julian." She replied as she watched him walk towards the bedroom.

"Peyton Sawyer, you little minx!" Brooke yelled, snapping the blonde's attention back to her.

Blushing, "Oh that is not how I wanted you guys to meet him." Peyton said with a shy smile.

"Bring him back!" Brooke said excitedly. "He looked good from behind in the towel."

"I'll have to agree there." Haley added with a smirk.

"Husband right here." "Fiance' right here." Nathan and Lucas stated, offended that their girls were checking out another guy.

"Wait what?" Peyton, Haley, and Nathan exclaimed.

Smiling as she held up her left hand, "We're getting married!" Brooke exclaimed happily as Lucas chuckled from behind her.

"Congratulations!" "It's gorgeous!" "I call dibs on Maid of Honor!" Nathan, Peyton, and Haley responded.

"No, I'm maid of honor." Peyton began arguing with Haley.

"There's no maid of honor." Brooke clarified.

"What? Why not?" Haley pouted along with Peyton.

"I can't choose. Peyton was there when I planned my wedding at ten years old and I was Haley's maid of honor-so it's either both of you or just both bridesmaids. Either way I'm not choosing." Brooke said.

"And with that statement, I'm leaving the conversation. Congratulations Brooke, Lucas." Nathan said as he waved to them, kissing the side of his wife's head before disappearing.

"Brooke, you have to choose!" Peyton said.

"I agree, you can't just have two of them. Just pick." Haley told her.

"Fine. I pick Rachel." Brooke concluded as she noticed the shocked look on the two girls' faces.

"I accept." A voice no one expected joined the conversation.

"Hey Whore, Hey Luke." Rachel greeted with her hair in curlers while wearing a white robe.

"Hey Rachel" "Hey Slut." Lucas and Brooke returned. "How's Milan?" Brooke asked, knowing that she was on a photo shoot.

Shrugging, "I've been here about a month, so I'm already bored." She teased with a wink.

"Only you would be." Brooke said with a smile, surprisingly the red head had become one of her best friends over the past few years.

"I see you finally grew the balls to ask my Brookie here to marry you." The red heard turned her attention towards the blonde with a knowing smirk.

Groaning, "I give Rach, you were right." Lucas said with a smile, knowing that the girl had been nagging him about marrying her best friend.

"Rach?" Haley and Peyton questioned in unison, not knowing how close Rachel and Lucas had become.

"Did we enter some parallel universe?" Peyton asked Haley.

"I think so, because this can't possibly be happening." Haley told her.

"Guys, we're right here." Brooke intervened on both conversations. "Rachel's my maid of honor so get over it. Haley and Peyton are bridesmaids. Nathan is a groomsmen and whoever else Lucas chooses but for now I plan on getting back to my fiance' so we can continue celebrating." Brooke ended the fighting.

"Peyton, I love you and I expect a phone call tomorrow explaining hottie in the towel." Brooke gave her a pointed look before Peyton logged out of the conversation. "Haley, I love you along with Nathan and Jamie. I'll call you tomorrow with wedding plans since I helped you with yours."

"Fine." She relented before joining Peyton and leaving the conversation.

"Rach, I expect you to be nice and in town soon to help?" Brooke asked while leaning back into the blonde behind her.

"No promises on the being nice, I'll give you civil and a back in town in about another month." Rachel said with a smile as the makeup girl came into view.

"I'll take it. Love you bitch." Brooke said with a smile.

"You too, skank." Rachel returned before leaving the conversation.

Closing her lap top, "Can I have you now?" The blonde asked as he sat on the brunette's lap, causing her to laugh.

"Oh my crazy boy." She ran her hands up and down his abs. "Is _somebody_ jealous?" She teased.

Pouting as he got off her lap, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "You're checking out other guys."

"You mean how you check out the models at the photo shoots when you come to see me at work?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow as she looked over at the blonde.

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "You notice that?" He asked in an embarrassed tone.

"I'm a jealous girlfriend, I notice everything." Brooke answered honestly while standing in front of him.

Smiling as he gripped her waist and pulled her body closer to his, "Oh really? I don't do this with anyone else." He kissed her neck softly. "Or this." Slowly unbuttoning his shirt that she was wearing, slipping his hand beneath it touching her bare skin teasingly with the tips of his fingers.

Gulping slowly, "No, you don't." Wrapping her arms around his neck and gently kissing him.

Smirking as he began backing her towards the bedroom, moving his hands down her back. He hooked his hands on the back of her knees and pulled her up eliciting a squeal of surprise.

Giggling against his lips, "I love you, Lucas Scott." Holding onto his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I love you, Brooke Davis." Leaning up he captured her lips with his own as he lay them down on the bed.

* * *

><p><p>

Collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion, she could help the laugh that escaped her lips as she attempted to catch her breath while looking over at the blonde. Rolling over onto her stomach, she looked at him in utter amazement. Still wondering how he could take her breath away just by simply smiling at her.

"What are you thinking about baby girl?" Lucas asked as he laced his fingers through her own.

"Just how I am so in love with you more and more each day." Brooke told him. "How I wouldn't be able to spend a day without you even if I did want to move back to Tree Hill."

"I was going to ask you to move after I asked you to marry me." Lucas said while tracing circles on her back.

A lazy smile appeared on the brunette's lips, "I would've taken you back with me, proposal or not." She reassured him softly.

"I know you would've baby girl, but I wanted to make some of your dreams come true before we headed back." The blonde shared.

"I love you." She told him before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you." The blonde echoed before following her actions a few moments later.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N- One more installment and then this story is done. I apologize for no lemons but I wanted to focus on their relationship in this chapter, I'll make it up next chapter. I'm digging everyone making this story their favorite, I love it! Thank you so much. I do apologize for mistakes. Reviews are love.


	4. Her promise

**Title**: Promise is the worst sacrifice  
><strong>Category<strong>: One Tree Hill  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Lucas/Brooke  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: He'd do the one thing she asked of him. He'd live his life. He'd live for her.

**Summary:** A slight rewrite of season four to make this one shot work. Brooke didn't break up with Lucas until a week before the Championship game. Lucas and Peyton aren't technically dating but they did kiss at the game- none of that 'It's you' crap was shared, also Brooke and Lucas didn't have their two second conversation at the game after Lucas won.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or the characters

**Status:** Complete

* * *

><p><p>

"And this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe." Brooke muttered softly along with the radio while nodding to the beat of the song as she continued doing dishes.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he walked into the kitchen, "Who are you giving your number to?" The blonde asked as he leaned against the counter across the kitchen.

Turning around with a dimpled smile as she looked at her fiance, "Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans, skin was showing, hot night wind was blowing. Where you think you're goin baby?" She sang to him as she watched him walk towards her.

Taking her hands, he placed them on the back of his neck while placing his hands around her waist and pulling her close. Moving back and forth slowly as they danced slowly, "You are so crazy." He muttered softly into her hair while the upbeat song continued playing in the background.

Leaning her body into the blonde's, "I'm amazing and you love it. Besides if anyone is the crazy one it's you- we're slow dancing to a pop song." She reminded him, pulling away slightly to look into his deep blue orbs.

Smiling as the song ended and the commercials started, "Bum bum... bum bum bum... bum..." He leaned closer to her, he began singing softly in her ear.

"You're a terrible singer." She told him honestly as she closed her eyes and leaned further into him. "I do love this song though."

Closing his eyes as he began twirling them around the kitchen, unaware of the girl watching them from the living room. Grabbing her camera from her purse, she quickly snapped a couple of pictures of them before making herself known.

"Sorry to barge in but Jamie just had to see you guys." Haley said as she let go of the five years old shoulders.

"It's fine." Brooke said as she pulled away from her fiance, placing a soft kiss on his lips before kneeling down and outstretching her arms towards her god son. "I missed you mister." Scooping him up into her arms, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Aunt Brooke, look at my car." Jamie said, displaying the toy car he held in his tiny hands. "Daddy gave it to me when he came back from South Carolina."

Smiling as she watched her godson talk as if he was so much older, "Oh really." She asked as she glanced over at Lucas and Haley who were whispering suspiciously. "Let's leave your mom and uncle to have secrets and we'll make our own."

* * *

><p><p>

"How's all the planning going?" The blonde asked as he saw his fiance and nephew disappear outside towards the backyard.

Sighing, "Not so easy. The wedding's easy because Brooke already knows what she wants, that's pretty much done."

"And the engagement party?" Lucas pushed, not liking the tone of her voice.

"Every time Peyton and I agree on something, Rachel comes in and completely tosses it out the window." Haley fell onto the couch in frustration. "I know she's the maid of honor but this is getting ridiculous, I mean you guys have been back in town for almost six months and I feel like we keep pushing the wedding because the devil doesn't agree with anything I say."

Chuckling as he took a seat next to his best friend. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Could you? Because I'm afraid I might strangle her if I do it." Haley said before laughing softly showing that she was joking. "I've just never gotten along with Rachel but I'm trying really hard for Brooke's sake."

Nodding his head, "I appreciate it, Hales." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a side hug. "Just a few more days and no more planning, because in two weeks we'll be married and completely disappear for about a month."

Pushing her friend away from her, "Okay disgusting. I could've sworn I've had this conversation with you and Brooke multiple times that I don't want to hear anything about you being sexual with one another."

Rolling his eyes, "You're 25 years old, you figure you'd get over it by now." Standing up from the couch, grabbing her hand and yanking her up with him. "Let's go see what devious plans my fiance and your son are up to."

Groaning as she trudged behind him towards the backyard. She kind of regretted agreeing with Lucas to plan a surprise engagement party two weeks before Brooke and his wedding, but they were her best friends. Along with the fact that Brooke had done so much for her when she got married the second time around that she wanted to return the favor. Except dealing with the high maintenance red head who had yet to show up in Tree Hill, throwing out every suggestion she had was wearing her patience down quickly.

Pausing at the back door, she couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched Lucas and Brooke lay on the grass and tickle Jamie mercilessly. She knew that they'd be good parents when they decided to have kids and she had a feeling that would be soon with the way Brooke completely lit up every time she saw Jamie.

"Say uncle." Lucas said over Jamie's laughter as he continued tickling him.

"Never." Jamie yelled out through his giggling.

Smiling, "Say aunt." Brooke tried, knowing it would work.

Laughing even louder, "Aunt! Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled out breathlessly, causing the two adults to stop.

"Oh I see how it is." Lucas said as he looked between the brunette and the young blonde.

The pair shrugged simultaneously before looking at one another, "Go tell your mom your staying for dinner buddy, okay?" Brooke asked as she helped Jamie stand up before he ran up the steps towards his mother.

"You okay?" Lucas asked as he noticed the far away look that Brooke was wearing as she watched Jamie.

Laying her head on his shoulder, "Can we have babies immediately after the wedding?" Brooke asked softly as she looked up at the blonde through her eyelashes.

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "As many as you want baby girl." Finally feeling even more content everyday when he realized that he and Brooke were on the same page, like they had been for the better part of their relationship.

"Aunt Brooke! Can we have hamburgers?" Jamie exclaimed as she stood up from the lawn, allowing the young child to launch himself into her arms.

"Of course, Luke get on that." She teased as she stuck her tongue out at her fiance, before walking back up towards Haley. "So Nate's coming home tonight right?"

Nodding her head, "Yeah, he's been with other teams but apparently his agent found him a team so he's coming home. Which is good because I've missed him." Haley said as she ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"Well go home, we got Jamie for as long as you need us too." Brooke said as she bounced him up and down gently. "Isn't that right Jimmy jam?"

Nodding his head as he invested his attention to his car causing the two women to laugh, "Okay. Thank you guys so much, I just want you to know that I didn't come over here to pawn off babysitting on you two."

Shaking her head, "Like you would've left with your son anyways." Brooke teased as she looked down at the young Scott boy. "Isn't that right Jamie?" Kissing his cheek softly, "Now go we have dinner to prepare and what I mean by that is watch Luke prepare while we hang out by the pool."

"We're going swimming?" Jamie asked, turning his attention towards the conversation now.

Sighing dramatically, "Of course." Placing him down, "Be careful but go get your swim suit on." Brooke told him with a smile. Watching her godson, kiss his mom before disappearing into the guest room she turned her attention back towards her best friend. "Now go home. Tell Nate we said hi." Pulling her friend in for a hug.

"Thank you so much." Haley returned the hug gratefully before waving at Lucas who was firing up the grill before disappearing out the front door.

* * *

><p><p>

"Okay on three, jump." Brooke hollered as she stayed close to where Jamie was jumping into the pool to make sure nothing happened, but close enough to make him think she wasn't being overprotective and not letting him have any fun.

"One." Jamie began.

Smiling as he watched his fiance and nephew interact, "Two." The blonde yelled from the grill.

"Three!" Brooke yelled as the young blonde bent his knees before launching himself into the water, going under for a second before Brooke's hands brought him back above the surface. "You did it!" Holding the five year old in her arms.

"That was so fun!" Jamie exclaimed as he shifted in his aunt's arms, wanting nothing more to go swimming.

"Okay okay, just let me get you to the more shallow end buddy." The brunette said as she walked the both of them towards the shallowest part of the pool. Climbing out of the pool as she sat on the edge, keeping her feet in the water, "Stay over here Jamie."

Pulling down the lid of the grill to close it, he walked over to the cheery brunette and crouched down next to her. "You're so good with him." Placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Smiling as she pulled back slightly to look over at him, "You sound surprised, after all this time." Brooke looked up at him.

"Not surprised, just amazed that even after all this time you still never cease to amaze me." The blonde clarified.

Laying her head on his shoulder as she watched Jamie swim around with his floaties, "Well I plan on doing that to you for the rest of your life."

Standing up before placing a kiss on the top of her head, "Why don't you and Jamie dry off and I'll get the plates, dinner's almost ready." Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed some plates and waters before heading back towards the deck.

"Jimmy Jam!" Brooke hollered as she stepped down into the pool. "Come here buddy, it's dinner time." Picking him up and climbing out of the pool. Sitting him down at the deck, "Go get changed and then come out here with Uncle Lucas." Watching the five year old run inside before she turned her attention to the blonde, "I smell like chlorine so I'm gonna go take a shower, you guys can start without me." Leaning up she placed a quick kiss on his lips while wrapping her towel around her body.

Quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him, "I like the way you smell." He smiled with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Giggling against his as she let go of her towel letting it fall to the ground, standing on the tips of her toes and pressing her body up against hers. "You're so crazy fiance." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I'll make it up to you later." She promised before kissing him one last time, picking up her towel and disappearing into the house.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey buddy." Lucas placed the food down on the picnic table as he watched his nephew walk out of the house.

"Hey Uncle Luke, can I ask you a question?" The little boy took a seat and looked up at him.

Nodding his head as he turned down the heat on the grill before turning his attention to the young blonde.

"Why aren't you married to Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked.

Smiling, "We're getting married, little man." Lucas reminded his nephew.

"Momma said that if you're in love with someone you should marry them. Aunt Brooke said she's loved you a long time, so you two should've been married for a long time." The five year old clarifies.

Chuckling as he took a seat next to him, "Oh really? What else did Aunt Brooke say?"

"That she's been waiting for you to stop being a chicken since you first moved to New York." Jamie said as if he was an adult.

"Well can I tell you a secret?" Lucas looked around to make sure the cheerful brunette was no where in sight.

Nodding his head eagerly, "I was going to ask your Aunt Brooke to marry me back in high school." Lucas admitted, watching the young boys eyes widen in realization.

"Really? Wow!" Jamie exclaimed. "Why didn't you?"

Sighing, "We weren't in a good place after something bad had happened." He said, referring to the school shooting. "I was afraid she was going to say no so I waited until the time was right. Until we were in a good place, because trust me I've loved her for a long time."

"Is it ready?" Brooke asked as she stepped onto the deck in a red sundress with her long brown locks pulled back into a ponytail.

Taking in a sharp breath as he took in her appearance, even throwing on a simple dress with no make up. She still looked absolutely beautiful and always took his breath away. "Yeah, let's eat." Lucas said as he watched the brunette make a small plate for their godson.

"There you go handsome." Placing the plate in front of Jamie.

"What about me?" Lucas pouted as he looked at the brunette who had an amused look on her face.

"Oh you big baby." She teased before making him a plate and setting it down in front of him. "There you go." She said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p><p>

"No." The redhead said, causing the blonde and honey blonde to groan in dismay. She had finally come into town and it was even more difficult trying to make decision since they couldn't

Rubbing her eyes, "Okay, I don't understand why we can't have that in there." Haley spoke up. The three of them had decided that they would reenact the major points of Brooke and Lucas' relationship, just like Brooke had done for Nathan and Haley. Except Rachel didn't want to agree to any scenes except for the proposal.

"You want to put in the first 'I love you'?" Rachel questioned as she looked over at the pair. "It was right before Lucas cheated on her with this one over here." Pointing to the curly haired blonde. "I don't think Brooke wants to be reminded of that."

Sighing, "Brooke's over that, we all are." Peyton attempted to tell Rachel.

"She may be your friend and she may have forgiven you, but she never forgot it." Rachel told her. "Peyton- you and Lucas broke her heart, I'm surprised she's still as amazing as she is. Let's just move past it." The red headed said as she crossed an 'X' over the first I love you.

"Haley?" Peyton looked over to her friend for some help.

Raising her hands, "She's right, I'm sorry but she is. Even I took your guys' side back then, look let's just focus on making this amazing for Brooke."

Sighing, "Fine. What do you have in mind? Since all we have is when she was in the backseat of his car-" Peyton began.

"Make sure we write that she's clothed, Jamie will be there." Haley spoke up.

"Lucas tells Brooke she doesn't have to act like she used to. Where he tells her she has an amazing heart and to call him if she needs anything, after Peyton here gets drugged." Rachel piped in, causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"Where Lucas gets a matching tattoo- we'll keep that PG too." Peyton said, before Haley had a chance to interrupt.

"There was something when they first started dating after the tattoo incident. Where she wanted to know everything about him and wanted him to know everything about him- well almost. She was always shy about her past when it came to sharing it with Lucas." Haley shared.

"I didn't know that." Peyton said as she looked over at the honey blonde. "I knew she was always scared when it came to how she felt about him but I didn't know she felt like she had to hide herself from him."

"You do some crazy things when you fall in love for the first time." Haley said as she looked back down at her paper. "Okay, we have to include when they tell each other that they give a rats ass about one another."

Nodding her head, "'People that are meant to be always find their way in the end'?" Rachel looked over at the girls who nodded in agreement. "Obviously, okay what about..." The red head trailed off as she looked over what they had written down from Lucas' point of view of the relationship.

"L.O.V.E. Mad crushed out." Peyton spoke up, confusing Rachel and Haley. "I know it's not the best memory because it was right before Lucas' car accident and all the drama, but you guys didn't see the look on her face when she told me how she felt about him- she'd want it in there."

Slowly agreeing as she wrote it down, "I think we can agree to a no on the pregnancy scare." Haley said while crossing a line through it. "The girl behind the red door, where Lucas made it to where Brooke could finish out school when her parents wanted her to move to California."

"How about 'Anything for you'?" Peyton spoke up with a soft laugh. "Only Brooke would confuse a sponge with a mop."

"Where Lucas tells Brooke he wants to be with her." Rachel said. "Damn, Lucas always has the worst timing with Brooke doesn't he?"

"Hey, this wedding proves that he's stepped it up a lot." Haley attempted to defend her best friend, even though she knew the red head was right.

"The beach?" Haley looked over towards Peyton who nodded. "Okay, 'guy for you' is in along with him pimping out her locker."

"I thought it was cute." Peyton said, remembering how happy the brunette was and how much she'd gush over the locker.

"Speaking of, how are we on pictures?"Rachel asked. "Obviously Lucas will give us what he has, but what about you two?"

"I've been taking pictures since they got back." Haley said, waving her camera back and forth before laying it back down. "Okay, Brooke told me once when I was having problems with Nathan back in high school that sometimes people played hard to get because they need to know the other persons feelings for them are real. I'm pretty sure she was talking about Lucas then."

Smirking, "What about the part where she punches Rachel?" Peyton looked over at the red head.

"She may have punched me but I'm still maid of honor." Rachel replied smugly. "I think I remember most of what she said, so we'll include that minus the punching."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, "What about where you tried to seduce Lucas on the fantasy draft date?" Haley spoke up. "Where he tells you that Brooke was the one for him and made the shot."

Rubbing her face, "Fine. Yes. Can we just get this over with? The two of you are giving me a headache." Rachel said.

"When they got back together the first and second time. Where Lucas tells Brooke she'll be the biggest part of his world. Where she gives him the letters, both times." Haley said, wanting to get out of there and spend more time with her husband and son.

"The storm." Peyton said softly, feeling her heart ache as she remembered that was truly the last time she spent with her real mom, Ellie.

Squeezing the blonde's shoulder gently, "The school shooting?" Haley asked.

"No." The red head threw down her pen and stood up. "I refuse to live through that again and if I remember correctly that's the straw that broke the camel's back." A pointedly look at Peyton as she raised her arms over her head and stretched. "We'll do the rescue you- rescue me part but that's it. We aren't going anywhere near that ever again, do you hear me?"

"Okay." Haley said softly, knowing that it was a tough subject for everyone even if it was over seven years ago.

"What about the cabin getaway?" Peyton asked.

"Sounds good. I don't want to do either of the break ups if that's okay with you guys?" Seeing both girls remain silent but nod their heads in agreement. "The fight at the wedding?"

"We'll ask Lucas, that's a really touchy issue and that's Lucas' call since he knows what Brooke will want." Rachel spoke up.

"We can do the college and moving to New York, and the proposal." Peyton said as she flipped through her legal pad before clicking her pen making the point disappear into it.

"Are we done here?" The model asked as she scrolled through her messages, collecting her own legal pad and purse.

"Yeah, we'll have Lucas help write out the scripts and then we'll have her party in the next couple weeks since the wedding's coming up soon." Haley said, glancing over at Peyton.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Rachel said before disappearing out the front door.

* * *

><p><p>

"...28...29...30... Ready or not here I come!" Lucas yelled as he opened his eyes. He didn't remember who's idea it was to play hide and seek, but here he was in the third round-having lost the previous two- searching for his fiancee and nephew.

Hearing his cell phone go off just as he opened a closet door only to find it void of a brunette or a blonde. Flipping open his phone, "Hey Hales." Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen and looked behind the counter before checking under the dining room table. "What are you doing?"

"Just got out of our meeting with the red head." Haley informed him as she fell onto her couch and let out a small sigh. "What are you doing?" She asked as she heard rustling in the background.

Looking in the coat closet only to find it empty also, "Attempting to find Brooke and Jamie. We're playing hide and seek- somehow I keep losing." Lucas told her.

"Good luck with that." She teased, knowing that when Brooke and Jamie played a game against others they usually played dirty. "So I have a question..."

"Okay shoot." The blonde said as he leaned against the stairwell.

Licking her lips, "We were going over the scenes for the party and we mostly agreed on everything-"

"You're not doing the break ups are you? I prefer to forget those ever happened." Lucas said as he slowly walked upstairs to the first bedroom.

"We agreed to not do those, along with the pregnancy scare and the school shooting." Haley shared with him, hearing a sigh of relief from his side of the phone. "We are on the fence about something."

"What's that?" He looked underneath the bed only to come up short. Standing back up, he walked over to the closet and opened the door finding it also empty.

"The fight at my wedding." Haley said, taking in a breath before she continued. "We all know that it's a touchy subject and we won't put it in but we wanted to ask you since we knew that you would know what Brooke would want."

Sighing as he rubbed his hand over his face, "Put it in." Lucas relented. "It doesn't show me in the best light, but what Brooke says to me...I think it's what made me for her more after the break up. After you let me ease drop on the conversation then pretty much kicked me in my ass to go fix it."

Taking a seat on the bed, "She was right. I didn't let her in but I finally have and let me tell you it's the best feeling in the world. She knows what I'm feeling without saying it and she just...I'm happy Hales, happier than I ever have been."

Smiling, "I know Luke, I've been your friend for a while now." She reminded him teasingly. "If you haven't found them yet, I'd check outside. Those two always did like to play dirty. I'll call you later."

"Bye." He said closing his phone, getting off the bed and heading to the window. He pushed apart the blinds and sure enough there was Brooke and Jamie lounging by the pool. Chuckling as he tossed his phone on the bed before heading downstairs and out on the deck. "You guys are in so much trouble!" He exclaimed, eliciting laughs from the pair that had been caught.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey man." Lucas said as he opened the front door, revealing his younger brother.

Pounding his fist, "What's up?" He asked as he walked into the living room, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Not much, just having your son and my fiancee plan against me." Lucas said as he sat on the edge of a chair across from his brother. "So you happy you're back?"

Smiling, "So much, I love playing the game. I know that Haley and Jamie love my traveling since I bring back gifts." His smile faded slightly as he let out a sigh, "I just feel like I'm missing a lot, but..."

Squinting his eyes as he looked at his brother, "Nathan, what is it?" Lucas asked, worried something bad was happening.

"Would you guys want to take a trip with Hales, Jamie, and me to Charlotte? After the wedding of course." Nathan asked.

"Yeah, a big family trip-sounds perfect." Lucas said with a smile. It seemed like the perfect way to welcome Brooke into the family she had already been apart of for over seven years. They were already inseparable, Lucas figured it'd be the best way for him and Brooke to spend some time with Jamie. Along with 'Naley' as Brooke called them.

"That's good, I mean I kind of have to be there since I'm the Bobcats new point guard." Nathan said nonchalantly before a smirk came across his lips.

"Nathan?" Lucas exclaimed as he got up from the edge of the chair. "That's amazing!" He hugged his brother tightly before pulling away. "How's Haley taking it?" Lucas asked.

"She cried a little bit, but the same reaction you had." Nathan told him. "Mouth's announcing it on his sports segment tonight, so we're gonna wait to tell Jamie."

"Got it, well you better tell Brooke that or she'll blab. They've been thick as thieves these past couple days." Lucas said, just as the brunette and young blonde came bursting in through the back door giggling.

"Daddy!" Jamie exclaimed as he ran and launched himself into his father's arms. "I missed you!"

Hugging him tightly, "Oh, I missed you too, little man." Nathan returned before holding his son on his hip. "Why don't you go with Uncle Luke and get your stuff so we can head home?"

"Okay." Jamie said as he squirmed out of his father's arms.

Kissing the giggling brunette, "I'll be back." Lucas said with a smile as he disappeared down the hall with his nephew.

"Hey stranger." Brooke said as she pulled the basketball player into a hug. "Glad to see you made it back home."

"Well you better get used to seeing me more often Davis." Nathan told her.

Smiling, "Oh really, why's that?" Brooke asked him. "You taking a year off or something?"

"No, nothing like that. Look we aren't telling Jamie yet, but I'm the Bobcats new point guard." He would never get sick of saying that, never get sick of being so close to home.

"Nathan!" She squealed before covering her mouth, not to alert her godson. "That's amazing!" Launching herself into his arms. "Oh, I'm so proud of you." Pulling out of the hug and gently shoving his shoulder gently.

"Thanks Davis, I appreciate it. "He told her as he sat back on the edge of the couch.

Swatting him on the leg, "I like my couch so why don't you actually sit on it. I also won't be Davis for long." She reminded him as she waved her left hand.

Chuckling, "That's right, you're gonna be a Scott." Nathan sat on the couch next to her.

A dimpled smile appeared on her face, "Yeah..." She trailed off dreamily as she looked down at her ring lovingly.

"Okay, he's got a few more toys but you know how we love to spoil him." Lucas said as he tickled Jamie lightly before tossing his bag to Nathan. "Now give me a hug before you leave." Crouching down to the five year olds level and pulling him in for a hug. "Love you Jamie."

"I love you too, Uncle Lucas." Jamie returned the hug before going to grab his father's hand.

"Uhm Mr. James Lucas Scott." Brooke called after her godson. "Forget something?"

Turning around, he hugged the brunette tightly. "I love you Aunt Brooke."

Smiling as she kissed the top of his head, "I love you too mister." She whispered before letting him go.

* * *

><p><p>

Taking his hand out of the jacuzzi, he shook the water off his hand and wiped it off with a towel. "It'll take a while to warm up." The blonde informed his fiancee, turning around to find her in a black bikini that he hadn't seen since high school. Gulping as he realized that her breasts seemed bigger and her body a lot more curvacious, it seemed to take him by surprise every time he saw her even remotely naked.

"Boyfriend, face is more up North." The brunette teased as she dropped her towel on the ground. Walking towards him, she placed her finger on the bottom of his jaw and closed his partially open mouth while dipping her toes into the coolness of the swimming pool.

"Fiance." He corrected as he walked back behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Nuzzling her neck, "I've missed you."

Giggling as she placed her hands on top of his and leaned back into his body, "It's been less than a week." Turning her head slightly, she kissed his cheek before pulling out of his arms. Walking around the edge of the pool towards the shallow end, slowly walking down the steps further into the pool.

Sitting on the edge of the pool, before he eased himself into the water to meet the brunette in the middle. He swam over to her and gently grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

Giggling as she eased away from his hands and began swimming towards the deep in. "Catch me if you can." She teased before disappearing underneath the water.

Smirking as he swam after her before taking a deep breath and going under water. Opening his eyes, he began looking around only to come up empty. Coming back to the surface, he looked around in search of the brunette. "Brooke?" He hollered out, feeling a slight panic setting in his stomach. "Brooke?" He yelled this time. "It's not funny!"

"Boo!" A voice said from behind him, causing the blonde to turn around and let out a shakey breath.

Pulling her into his arms, "Don't scare me like that." Lucas said as he held her close to his body. "I can't lose you." He confessed softly into her ear.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "You never will." Brooke promised as they pulled away to look at one another.

Brushing her damp hair away from her face before letting his hand fall back into the water, he smiled softly while looking into her eyes before glancing down at her lips as he bit on his own bottom lip. Slowly looking back up into her eyes, he gently cupped her face before leaning in slowly and kissing her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up into the kiss. She slipped her tongue past his lips and into his mouth.

Running his hands down her bare sides, he hooked his hands underneath her knees and picked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around her.

Pressing his body against her forcing her back to press against the side of the pool. "You are so sexy." He gasped out while he untied one of the sides on her bikini bottom.

Shivering beneath his hand, Brooke slowly ran her fingers through his damp blonde locks as she looked into his eyes. "Fuck me." She whispered so softly that he might've missed it if he hadn't been so close to her.

Groaning softly as he untied the other side of her bikini, he tossed it into the yard just as Brooke slipped her hand into his swim trunks and wrapped her fingers around his hard member. Moaning as he felt her squeeze it gently, "Baby." He gritted out.

Slowly moving her hand up and down his length, "Did someone miss me?" The brunette asked in a husky voice.

Grabbing the edge of the pool tightly, "You're killing me." He groaned out as he lay the side of his head against hers. "You can't do that when we're in a pool."

A mischevious giggle escaped her lips as she slowly let go of his throbbing member. Continuing to hold herself up on his arm, she began pushing down his swim trunks as he helped her before throwing it with her bottom in the grass. "Now." Brooke said softly.

"Wait." Lucas said as he untied the bow from around her neck and upper back, taking off her bikini top and tossing it on top of the pile of their swimsuits. "Now." He said before slipping into her slick and waiting folds.

Gasping as the sudden entrance, Brooke gently dug her nails into his shoulder as she held onto him for support. Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist as she moved her hips in accordance with his.

Gripping his wet blonde locks with her fingers, the brunette looked deeply into the writer's eyes. She couldn't help the small smile that came across her lips.

Continuing to slowly and deeply thrust into the fashionista, he returned the smile before leaning up and siezed her lips with his own. Lacing his fingers through her wet brown curls, pulling her even closer to him.

Pressing her bare breasts against his chest, she deepened the kiss while slipping her tongue into his mouth. Massaging her tongue against his, feeling every nerve in her body react to the blonde as she felt him remove his hand from her hair. Slowly running his fingertips down her back before reaching her perfectly round ass.

Squealing into the kiss as she felt his calloused right hand gently squeeze her globe, "Naughty boy." Breaking the kiss while digging her nails into his scalp.

Grunting as he gripped the brunette's ass tighter, "You do it to me." He muttered the confession before abandoning her globe and grabbing her hip as he drove into her harder.

Arching her back as she tightened her legs around his waist, "Lucas..." She moaned out, feeling a bubbling deep in her stomach.

"Are you close baby?" He huffed into her ear.

Biting her bottom lip she eagerly nodded her head as she felt a tingling slowly spread through her body.

"Cum for me." Lucas continued thrusting into her, picking up his pace knowing that he wouldn't last long as he felt her walls began clenching his cock.

Feeling her body shudder as her orgasm ripped up her spine, spreading goosebumps over her entire body. "Luke!" She moaned loudly while holding onto him tighter.

Grunting as he felt his orgasm take over his own body, spilling his seed into the brunette. Gasping for breath as he placed his chin on her shoulder. "That was amazing." The blonde muttered into her ear breathlessly.

Giggling as she attempted to catch her own breath, "Hmm... I agree baby." Brooke said before pulling back slightly. "I didn't tire you out, did I?" She questioned while tracing the frame of his face, tilting her head to look at him.

Raising his eye brow, "What'd you have in mind pretty girl?" The blonde writer asked.

"Hot tub...again?" She offered with a devious smirk on her lips.

Smiling, "You'll be the death of me, Brooke Davis." He murmured happily.

"When we're both ninety and old." She promised before leaning down and claiming his lips with her own.

* * *

><p><p>

Glancing through the kitchen window as he held the phone to his ear. Hearing ringing through the speaker before a greeting, "Weren't the six other phone calls I didn't answer a clue that I was busy?"

Rolling his eyes, "Hello to you too Rachel." He greeted.

"What's up man to be married?" She questioned.

Running his fingers through his hair, "I don't know if I can keep lying to her. The other day she kept saying that she missed you and wished you were here for more of the planning." Lucas told her.

"Lucas, no. We all decided that I'd surprise her at the rehearsal." Rachel reminded him.

"I know- I know." He responded. "Can you just call her or something? Please. Just to ease her mind. I know she's acting like she has everything in control but I'm sure she could really use reassurance from one of her best friends."

Groaning, "Fine. I'll call her but you better not blab and ruin the surprise." Rachel cracked.

Chuckling, "I won't, I promise. I gotta start on breakfast." He said.

"Okay, Bye." Rachel said as she went to hang up her phone.

"Wait, Rach!" Lucas hollered into the phone causing the red head to bring it back to her ear. "Thank you, this means a lot to her which makes it mean a lot to me."

Smiling, "You're welcome Luke, I'll talk to you later." Rachel said before ending the call.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hello?" A breathless greeting came through the phone.

"Did I interrupt something?" A response came.

Sitting on the couch, "Nope. I just ran in here from outside." She answered.

"Oh, swimming pool sex, got it." A smug reply came.

"Rachel, stop being so crass." The brunette told her as she lay back on the couch.

Smirking, "So how's the planning going?" The red head questioned.

Shrugging, "Having my maid of honor here could help, but I have Lucas to keep me from going one hundred percent bridezilla so I think I'm okay."

"That's good, you know I'm only a phone call away." Rachel reminded her. "Besides I'm the one that sent you the best flower and cake guy, so I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far."

"I'll agree with you there." Brooke smiled. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Late?" Rachel echoed.

"Yeah, isn't there a huge time difference from Tree Hill and Milan?" Brooke asked.

_Shit. _She mentally cursed herself for not thinking that through. "Oh yeah, I just got out a late photo shoot. Life of a model is never over, the slap enough make up on our faces to make us look alive when we're ready to fall over asleep." The red head lied easily.

Smiling, "Oh, I'm jealous of you. Traveling all over the world." Brooke sighed happily, before laying her head on the couch watching the blonde move around the kitchen with a look of amazement on her face. Knowing that she wanted to spend the rest of her life just watching the blonde.

"I miss being home though. At least you're setting down roots with the blonde." Rachel said with a smile. "I'm a little jealous of you." 

Getting up from the couch, "Yeah." Brooke replied as she walked into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter. "I'm gonna go spend some time with my fiance." Causing the blonde to look up from the skillet and smile at her. "I'll see you in two weeks when you get into town, okay?"

"Okay. Call me if you need anything, okay B?" Rachel told her.

Giggling as Lucas fed her a strawberry, "Okay. Love you Rach." Brooke told her.

"Love you Brooke." Ending the phone call.

* * *

><p><p>

"Lucas, do you think if we have an outside reception that it'll rain?" Brooke asked as she walked into living room, her hair in a messy bun with a white t-shirt and short shorts, looking down at the notepad in her hands.

Closing the book he was reading, he looked up at her from the couch. "I thought we had already decided everything?" Lucas looked up at his fiancee.

"I know but we're already having a wedding a church. I'd really like to go outside at some point. I think an outside reception, kind of like Naley had." Brooke said as she looked down at him. "What do you think?"

Chuckling as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in between his legs to lay with him on the couch. Tossing her notepad onto the opposite side of the living room. "You're thinking too much." Wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

"Lucas, I still have to call-" Brooke tried to tell him.

"No one." He interrupted. "Everything has been taken care of, like it has been for the past two weeks." He reminded her.

Laying her head on his shoulder as she cuddled deeper into his body, "I'm sorry, I'm being bridezilla." Brooke mumbled into his chest.

Smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair, "It's fine baby girl. You just want it to be perfect." Lucas reassured her. "Which it will be."

"How do you know?" Brooke asked him.

Kissing her forehead, "I'm marrying you." He told her. "It doesn't matter where. It could be at the courthouse or on a beach or at the river court or in an airplane- it doesn't matter as long as I'm marrying _you._"

Placing her chin on his chest as she looked up at him, "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

Rubbing his thumb across her dimple, "I do know a few things about you Brooke Davis." Causing her smile to grow wider.

"I love you, Lucas Scott." Looking into his blue eyes

Looking down into her brown hazel eyes, "I love you too, Brooke Davis." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Cupping his face, she moved her body up more against his as she returned the kiss. Running his hands up back as he pulled her closer.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Peyton, what can I get you?" Karen asked as the blonde that had just walked into the cafe.

Smiling as she sat down at the counter, "Just a water for now. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Brooke real quick to finish some wedding details than we have to continue writing the scripts." Peyton told her. "Are you and Andy still reenacting those couple scenes?"

Nodding her head, "Of course. I always thought of Brooke like a daughter. I'd do anything to make her happy." Karen said softly.

"I think we all would." Peyton said just as the bell chimed.

"P. Sawyer!" A voice boomed through the cafe. "Sorry I'm late, I was busy..." She trailed off, letting out a happy sigh as she took a seat next to her blonde best friend.

"What's up Brooke?" Taking a drink of her water.

Raspberrying her lips, "I was freaking out about the dresses and everything else, like I have been since we started planning but I talked to Lucas and he straightened my head out." Brooke told her. "So I really didn't need you for anything, just wanted to say hi."

"So that's all you dragged me all the way down here for?" The blonde asked.

"Oh yes, I pulled you away from one Julian Baker." Brooke teased. "I like him, I think he's good for you."

"Thanks." Peyton said softly, tilting her head as she looked at her best friend. "I have a question and I need you to be completely honest with me."

Smirking, "I'm always honest with you P. Sawyer, you alright?" Brooke questioned.

Nodding her head as she let out a breath, "You didn't ever forgive me, did you?" Peyton asked. "I mean I know you did, but you won't ever trust me the same way. "

Sighing, "When Lucas and I first got back together the second time... I'll admit that I was cautious when you and Lucas were around each other. In the back of my head, I was jealous and scared that something would happen between the two of you." Brooke confessed. "I was also a teenager and that was back in high school. I'm an adult. One who's getting married to that boy who opened my heart almost eight years ago. When I see you and Lucas together, I'm not jealous- I'm glad that two of you got your friendship back. I also know that neither of you are the same people back in high school." The brunette smiled confidently.

"When did you become an adult?" Peyton teased, but let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Shrugging, "Around the same time I agreed to move with some boy to New York." Brooke teased back just as her phone rang. "That's Hales, she wanted to meet up for some secretive reason. I'll see you and J. Baker at dinner, okay?"

Nodding her head, "We'll be there B. Davis." Peyton said as she watched her best friend leave.

* * *

><p><p>

"I must be popular today." Brooke muttered as she closed the door behind her. "Haley?" She called out, looking around the living room and finding it empty.

"In the kitchen!" The teacher hollered back.

"Ooo...brownies." Brooke said as she went to dip her finger in the batter, only to have Haley bat her hand away. "Ouch, tutor mom." A pout evident on her lips.

Groaning, "Fine, but only because I love you." Haley offered her the bowl.

Smiling as she stuck her index into the batter and scooped some up before sticking it in her mouth, "Hmm.. so good." Brooke moaned.

Rolling her eyes as she laughed, "You are so weird Brooke Davis." Haley said as she stuck the brownies into the oven and set the timer.

Giggling, "You love me." The brunette reminded her. "Oh, congratulations on Nathan's contract by the way. I know that you'll love him being home more."

Nodding her head, "More now than ever." The teacher muttered to herself as she grabbed two waters from the fridge and took a seat at the table.

"So what did you drag me away from my fiance for?" Sitting down at the kitchen table.

Handing her a bottle of water as Haley took a drink of her own, "I have a question for you."

"Okay." Brooke said while taking a drink of her water.

"How would you feel about being a godparent to a girl?" Haley avoided eye contact as she picked at the label on her water bottle.

Slowly her eyes widened in shock, "Are you pregnant again?" Brooke yelled.

"Inside voice, Brooke." Haley reminded her, but to no avail Brooke's voice didn't change in volume.

"You are so pregnant!" Brooke exclaimed before pulling her friend into a bone crushing hug. "That's so great Hales."

Hugging her friend back, "Is that a yes?" Haley joked as they pulled away from each other.

Tilting her head with a smile, "Of course it is." Brooke told her. "I'm so happy for you."

* * *

><p><p>

"Are you crying?" The blonde asked as he walked through the front door, seeing his fiancee on the couch with some photo albumns strewn on the couch with a box of Kleenexes.

"Don't make fun of me." Brooke through a tissue in his direction.

Smirking as he took a seat next to her, "What's wrong, Pretty Girl?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her body into his side.

"Haley's pregnant." Brooke told him.

"That's great, right?" He asked while rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder.

Nodding her head as a new batch of tears streamed down her face, "No- it's that's- It's great – that's- that's perfect." She cried.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" Knowing that it had something to do with their best friend being pregnant.

"She's having a second kid and I don't even have one." The brunette pouted, pulling away from her blonde fiance and looking up at him expectantly.

Cupping her face gently, "If you want a baby, we can go start right now." He smirked.

"Luke, I'm being serious." Brooke told him.

"I know you are honey." Wiping the rest of her tears away from her face. "Haley's a selfish baby maker. We should tell her to stop."

Shoving his chest lightly while a small smile came across her face, "You're such a loser."

Placing his forehead against hers, "But I'm your loser, and a loser that made you feel better."

Closing her eyes, "You always know how to make me feel better, now I feel bad because I was jealous of Haley."

Kissing her softly, "Don't be. I'm sure Haley's been jealous of you, so you guys are even."

Pulling away from the blonde slightly, "Why would Haley ever be jealous of me?" Brooke asked.

"Fashion Designer." Kissing her cheek softly. "Youngest Famous Designer." Kissing her jawline as he forces her to lay down on the couch. "Owns a fashion line." Kisses her earlobe softly earning a soft moan from the brunette beneath him. "Marrying a famous writer who happens to be sexy as hell or so he's been told." Kisses her neck before looking down at her.

Giggling as she looked up at him, "You're right, she should be extremely jealous." Cupping his face and pulling him into another kiss.

Chuckling as he laced his fingers through her hair, "I am so lucky." Lucas muttered against her lips.

"Me too." Brooke returned as she deepend the kiss.

* * *

><p><p>

"What are we doing at Tric?" Brooke asked, climbing out of the car and lacing her fingers through her fiance's.

"Just have to pick up some things from Mom and then we'll go to dinner." The blonde lied easily as he lead the brunette up the stairs and into the club.

"Lucas, why is it so dark in here?" Brooke questioned, but was immediately answered with the lights being flicked on being followed by a loud chorus of 'Surprise!' "What is this?" The brunette asked in astonishment as she hugged Peyton and then Haley.

"You'll see, now come here." Haley replied while grabbing her hand and leading her through the crowd. "Your seat Ms. Davis." Haley said as she pulled out a chair at a reserved table.

Raising her eyebrow as she realized that this seemed suspiciously familiar as she took her seat. Looking over at the blonde, "What is this?"

Taking her head, he placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "Just watch, pretty girl." Lucas reassured her.

"Okay." Brooke said unconvicingly while leaning into the blonde writer. Watching as the curtain pulled back, revealing Haley center stage with a microphone.

"We're here tonight to share a story with you. A story about a boy and a girl that show that true love conquers all. That people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end." Haley recited, giving a wink towards the brunette sitting at the front center table who had tears glistening in her eyes.

Brooke knew she had done the same thing for Haley, but seeing your friends act out your entire relationship before your own eyes was completely amazing. Especially Rachel and Nathan's scene.

"**H**ey, can I talk to you for a second?" Nathan recited, doing his best to imitate his brooding brother which caused the audience to laugh along with the brunette who was engaged to the true blonde.

"Sure, what's up?" Rachel asked, fake drink in her hand as she looked at Nathan.

"I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part time and that's cool. Have your fun, but one of these nights you're gonna realize it." Nathan paused, "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis." Shrugging his shoulders just like Lucas had, as if it was the simplest statement ever made. "You'll see." He slowly walked backwards off the stag**e.**

Clapping as they closed the curtains to set up for another scene. "I can't believe you didn't tell me that he was coming back!" Rachel softly yelled at Haley. "Don't you think I should've gotten a little warning?"

Rolling her eyes, "Oh just get over it." Haley told her. "Cooper's back, I don't see what the big deal is. You have one scene with him and that's it."

Sighing as she rubbed her hands over her face, letting out a shaky breath as she attempted to regain her composure. "Okay, just once scene. It's fine. Just act professional, like you do at work. He's just another model, portray the scene and then get off the stage." She muttered to herself, but Haley could hear her.

"What is up with you? You haven't even seen Cooper since high school." Haley reminded her, not understanding why the red head was so flustered and upset over the fact that her high school ex was in town.

"I was in love with him." Rachel answered softly before shrugging, "Not that I would expect you to know that. Even now you completely hate my guts yet you're telling me to get over a guy I was in love with- high school or not." Standing up straight as she noticed Cooper on the other side of the stage talking with Peyton. "Just come get me when you need me." Rachel told Haley before walking off.

Glancing at the red head as she disappeard down the hallway, Haley turned her attention towards Cooper and Peyton who were getting ready for their scene. She suddenly realized that it wasn't about Cooper being back in town, he had to do with the fact that Rachel was still in love with him and didn't know how to deal with it. Suddenly Haley felt really bad for treating Rachel like crap, she was human just like everyone else.

"**I **don't get why you're so upset." Cooper said.

Scoffing, "You're kidding right?" Peyton asked, placing both her hands on her hips.

Gesturing his hands towards the girl, "You're the one that wanted to be non-exclusive. I'm just doing what you wanted." Cooper looked over at the blonde.

"What I wanted?" Peyton echoed. "I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say there is no one else that you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me! I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night telling the world that he's the one for me."

Sighing, "How was I supposed to know that?" Cooper questioned.

Shaking her head as she looked at him with sad eyes, "You just are." She replied before walking off stag**e.**

Watching the curtains closed, Brooke cupped her hands around her mouth and let out a yell before she began clapping with everyone else. "Crazy girl." Lucas said as he stopped clapping and wrapped his arm around her waist while she leaned her head onto his shoulder and her back against his chest.

"I love this." Brooke said softly. "Remembering everything, remembering why I fell in love with you. It's magical."

Smiling as he leaned down and kissed her cheek before the pair turned their attention back towards the stage.

**Ho**lding a box securely in her arms, "There are eighty-two letters in here and they're all addressed to you." Slowly handing the box over to him. "I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them."

Looking down at the box before up at the girl again,"Brooke-" Nathan said softly as he looked over at his wife who was portraying the brunette in this scene.

"I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before." She licked her lips. "Because you hurt me so bad. I was to be vulnerable. And I afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now after what I did, but I just thought that you should know." Pausing as she looked up at him. "This is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it." Haley recited before walking upstage away from Nathan.

Placing the box down, "Brooke! I'm sorry." Turning her around, "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and I know I hurt you the last time we were together but-"

"I love you." She confessed.

"I love you too." Gently cupping her cheek. "Pretty girl." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, as the curtains made the scene disappea**r.**

Giggling as she felt Nathan wrap his arms around her waist, "You're so lucky we have intermission."

Shruggin as he broke the kiss but kept her close, "What can I say? My wife is so damn sexy." Leaning down, he began kissing her again.

Closing her eyes as Peyton announced intermission, the brunette let a memory overtake her.

"_You don't get to walk away from me!" Brooke yelled out after her boyfriend._

_Throwing his hand up in frustration as he continued walking away from her. "Just leave me alone, Brooke!"_

_Grabbing his arm and yanking him with all her might, "No!" She yelled in his face, her chest matching his as it heaved up and down, showing that they were equally pissed off._

"_I just want to cool off." Lucas told her. _

_Shaking her head as she stepped closer to him, "No, you're shutting me out and I don't want you to do that." Slowly, she laced her fingers through his own. "It was two companies rejecting your book-"_

_Squeezing her hand gently, "They were the only two places I sent my book." He confessed softly._

_Smiling as she shook her head gently, "You forget that you have a meddlesome girlfriend who had a copy of your book. She may have sent it to ten or thirty other companies." Brooke confessed, a small blush tinting her cheeks._

_Dropping his hand from her own, "I don't understand how you already have so much faith in me." The blonde muttered._

"_Lucas Scott, you are the one boy I'd lose _everything_ for." The brunette gently cupped the blonde's face. _

_Leaning in towards her, he siezed her lips with his own and kissed her deeply. Lacing his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer to him. "I'd lose everything for you too, Brooke Davis." Lucas told her as he broke the kiss and smiled down at his girlfriend._

_Smiling back up at the blonde, "I have faith in you because I've read your book and I've seen how passionate you are when you write. Someone else will see that too, publish you and make you a best selling author."_

"_Only if you're there by my side." Lucas whispered._

_A dimpled smirk, "Like glue, boyfriend." She tapped his nose gently before he leaned down and kissed her once again._

Hearing clapping, Brooke was pulled from her memory and focused her attention back on the play.

"**I** was waiting in my car but I thought I heard a bear or something." Haley said as she lay in bed while looking at Skillz.

Chuckling, "Where were you parked?" Skillz asked.

Pointing, "Right outside here." Haley replied.

Climbing onto the bed, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" He questioned.

Shaking her head, "Not really."

"Well I do." Skillz attempted to reassure her. "And I know I don't say it, but I'm really glad you're here."

"I'm here. We both are." Haley reminded him as the fell into a silence. "I wish it was me. I know that's selfish but I watched you rescue Peyton and you told me that you rescued Dan. I just wish you could rescue me."

"From what?" He asked confused looking down at her.

"From all of it." She replied.

Nodding his head, "Okay then, I will." He paused. "As long as you promise to rescue me back."

Smiling up at him, "I promise." She told hi**m.**

"So what are you thinking?" Lucas asked as he looked down at his fiancee.

Tilting her head so that she could look up at him, "Just remembering." She answered softly.

"Good memories?" Lucas asked, causing Brooke to smile.

"Of course, they're all of you." She answered before they once again returned their attention to the stage.

"**I** need you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you." Cooper said. "A part of me feels like ever since we got back together, you've just been waiting- waiting to push me away."

"Oh great! You kiss Peyton, again and I'm pushing you away!" Rachel said in frustration.

"I love you, Brooke. I don't know how else to say it." Cooper told her.

"How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life but I need you to need me back!" Rachel yelled as she looked over at Cooper, attempting to keep her cool which seemed to be working as long as she didn't look him in the eyes. "Okay, why wouldn't tell me about the kiss? And why didn't you call me while you were away? And why won't ever just let me all the way in?" She gently beat her hands against his chest.

"We have to go and give our toasts now, about love." Rachel spat out.

"Please don't be mad, Brooke." Cooper said softly.

"I'm not mad, Lucas." Shaking her head, "I'm not mad." Rachel walked off the stage, wanting to get as far away from Cooper as she possibly coul**d.**

Smiling as she continued to watch the scenes in awe, she couldn't believe that her friends had done this for her and that Lucas had remembered everything. Standing up and clapping as the play reached the end, she smiled as she saw someone walking towards her. "Did you hate it?" Haley asked as she hugged the brunette, "I know we re-wrote the getting back together scene but Lucas and the rest of us agreed that Chris wasn't cheating so why even bring it up?"

Pulling her in for another tight hug, "It was perfect." Brooke told her, "Thank you so much."

"Brooke Davis, are you crying?" Haley asked as she rubbed her friend's back soothingly.

Chuckling through the tears as she broke the hug, "I didn't think it was possible to be this happy but I am and I just want to say thank you for being there for me through everything."

Smiling as she squeezed the brunette's hand gently, "Anything for you, Brooke."

Tapping the microphone as he gained everyone's attention. "No more scenes tonight, I promise." He teased as he held his champagne glass. "I would just like everyone to look right where I'm pointing." Holding out his index fingers towards the brunette who was beginning to blush. "I am insanely in love with that girl. I have been for longer than I can remember. As you can tell, I've had my asshat moments but I followed my heart and it led me to Brooke Davis. Now I'm letting the whole world know that I am marrying the girl of my dreams and my other half. Thank you for saying yes Brooke, I love you." Raising his glass to her, as the other party goers followed his lead, "To Brooke!" They all chorused, causing the brunette to cover her mouth in amazement of the blonde.

* * *

><p><p>

Sitting down next to the older brunette, "Hey ma." He said as he kissed her cheek. "You enjoying yourself?"

Chuckling, "Apparently not as much as you are. Nice speech by the way." Karen said.

Scratching the back of his head, "I just wanted everyone to know again." Lucas attempted to defend himself.

Patting her son's shoulder reassuringly, "It was sweet, Luke. I'm sure Brooke loved it, just like she loved this night."

"She's just done so much for me. I wanted to do something for her." Lucas looked over at the brunette who was laughing with Peyton, Rachel and Haley.

Smiling as she watched her son watch the brunette. "Lucas, you have done something for her." Karen said, gaining the blonde's attention. "You have loved her and given your heart to her. It's something that simple that makes everything she does for you worth it. Just don't forget to do it everyday. To say that you love her every night but to prove it everyday."

Smiling, "I won't." Standing up, wrapped his arms around his mom and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for everything mom, I know I don't say it enough but I love you and appreciate you so much."

Closing her eyes tightly as she hugged Lucas back. "I love you too my boy." She responded softly.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Karen, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Brooke said as she sat down next to her future mother in law.

Smiling, "I feel the same stranger, you should come around more often." Karen suggested.

"How are you and Andy?" Brooke questioned.

Nodding her head, "We're good. I'm just glad that we've moved back home. I've missed it and being here also feels like I'm closer to Keith some how." Karen shared.

Placing her hand on the older brunette's shoulder who had been like a mother to her during high school, "He is here. I feel him and I know Lucas does too. It's been rough on the both of you, knowing that Keith is missing out on all of this- especially Lucas' wedding. How about I take Lily for the day, give you and Lucas some time to spend together?"

"Thanks Brooke, I know Lily would love it." Karen told her.

"Oh, Lily. I bet she's been growing like a weed. Is she talking to boys yet?" Brooke asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Lucas came up to the pair.

Rolling her eyes, "You sound exactly like Andy." Karen said as she stood up from her chair. "Speaking of, it's getting late and unlike you young ones I actually need my sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Leaning up, she pulled them into a group hug while placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. "Night."

"Night Karen." "Night, Ma." Brooke and Lucas said as the same time as the older brunette walked away.

Holding out his hand towards the brunette, "Dance with me?" The blonde asked.

Nodding her head as she slipped her hand into his and followed him to the dance floor. Wrapping her arm around his shoulder as he wrapped his own around his waist before he held her hand with his. "'Cause I love the simple thought of you." Lucas whispered softly along with the music into his fiancee's ear.

Blushing as she leaned the side of her head against his jaw. "I'm beginning to think you like making me blush." Brooke told him.

"Your words have never left me. They're the prayer that I say everyday." He sang again as he held her closer as the pair continued to sway to the music. "I just wanted the whole world to know that I'm in love with you. Just wanted to be that guy from the beach."

Smiling, "This guy is so much better." Brooke told him. "There is nowhere else that I belong." Brooke sang before pulling away and looking at her fiance who seemed to be in awe of her.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Brooke said. "I know it wasn't easy, especially keeping it from me."

"It wasn't but I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. It was actually Rachel's idea. She wanted to make it up to you since she missed most of the planning." Lucas shared.

"Yeah, but without your help it wouldn't have happened. I'm just surprised that you remembered everything." She emphasized.

"It is you Brooke Davis, I think you'll always be a part of my memory even if I forget everything else." Lucas told her, before leaning down and kissed her softly.

* * *

><p><p>

Biting her bottom lip, "So I have a favor to ask and you can say no if you want to." Brooke assured him. "I won't hate you or anything, I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to do it."

Smiling, "What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Well I know we haven't been the best of friends lately, but I feel like we understand each other since we had the same home life growing up and I know that we aren't like Lucas and Haley. I mean obviously-"

"Brooke." The brunette cut her off. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would give me away." Brooke looked over at him. "You don't have to give me an answer now, you can have all the time you want to think about it. Since my mom can't make the wedding and I wouldn't know where to look for my dad if you paid me to. I won't hate you if you say no, I don't have a problem walking myself down the aisle but I consider you like a big brother to me and I just figured that I would at least ask you."

"Davis, did anyone tell you that you talk to much?" He joked as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Of course I'll walk you down the aisle, but I can't really give you away since you're going to be my new sister- in- law."

Squealing as she hugged him tightly, "Really?" Brooke looked up at him seeing him nod in confirmation. "Oh, thank you so much." Hugging him even tighter.

"Should I be jealous?" A voice echoed into the room.

Pulling away slightly as the petite brunette looked at the culprit, "Of course not." Brooke said as she pulled away from the hug and launched herself into the blonde's awaiting arms. "Nate's just doing me a favor."

"Oh really?" Lucas asked, looking over at his brother. "What favor is that?"

"Nothing that concerns you, isn't that right Nate?" Brooke spoke up as she looked over at the professional basketball player.

Nodding his head with a smirk, "Whatever she says." Nathan stated. "I'm going to go find my wife. I'll see you guys later."

"Having sneaky meetings with my brother-"

Tilting her head, "Kind of how you were having sneaky meetings with Haley?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow up as she looked at her blonde fiance.

"Touche'." Lucas smirked, leaning down as he captured her lips with his own before pulling away. "So I know that you wanted to be surprised by what I picked out but I want you to hear our wedding song." Nodding to the DJ as he led the brunette towards the dance floor, as the music began slowly fading in.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as he did the same to her waist, "Lucas..." She whispered as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"I thought it fit us." Lucas said softly as they moved slowly across the dance floor.

"It does, perfectly." Brooke smiled.

"You're perfect." He said as she moved her arms from his neck, placing them on his chest before laying her head on top of them. Moving his hands up her body as he pulled her closer while he lay his head chin on the top of her head as they swayed to the music.

* * *

><p><p>

Standing at the end of the aisle with his nephew, he smiled as he saw Peyton and Mouth make their way down the aisle. Followed by Cooper and Haley, who winked at him before standing next to Peyton. Leaving Rachel to walk down by herself as the maid of honor along with the fact that his brother was giving Brooke away. She smirked at Lucas before taking her spot at the front of the line.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

Letting out a shaky breath as the music began, he felt his heart pounding against his chest. Watching the doors opened, revealing the brunette in white. The blonde couldn't help the way the oxygen escaped his lungs as a huge smile graced his lips. Seeing her make her way down the aisle in her perfect white dress, her hair pulled back in a silver head piece with her veil attached to it. She looked absolutely breathtakingly amazing, right in that moment Lucas felt his heart being stolen all over again.__

_One step closer_

Gripping Nathan's arm a little tighter than she probably should have, she continued staring at the blonde that was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Feeling the way her stomach continued flipping with every step she took, getting closer to the love of her life. She knew that this was the way it was meant to be and meant to happen, anything and anyone else were just denials of this truth right here and right now. Brooke Davis was becoming Brooke Davis-Scott, she was marrying Lucas Scott.__

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

"When you meet the right person, you know it." He announced as the ceremony started. "They're your best friend and your soul mate. No one and nothing else can compare, they complete you in a way that you didn't know was possible or in a way that no one else ever has." Looking between the blonde and the brunette with a smile as he noticed that they hadn't taken their eyes off of one another.

"Lucas and Brooke took a shot at finding the right person. Now they stand here in front of their friends and family, showing the love that they have for one another." The priest shared. "Instead of the traditional way, they have decided to do their vows as their promises while they exchange rings. Lucas, if you'll start."__

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

"Junior year, I was climbing into my car after my first varsity game." Lucas shared, while most of their guests smiled knowingly. "That is when I met the most amazing woman with this super magical smile. Her name was Brooke Davis and every time she smiles- everything gets miraculously better. From that day on, I couldn't stop staring at you." Causing the brunette to blush. "From that day on I couldn't stop thinking about you."__

_One step closer_

"For the longest time I was walking around blind and then you came bursting into my life." Lucas told her. "You became the biggest and most important part of my life. As scary as that was, I was more scared of the possibility of losing you. I do know that we lost each other for a little while but we found our way back to one another and I am so blessed for that. If you ask anyone, they can completey agree with me when I say that I've been waiting for you for as long as I can possibly remember, before I even met you I've been waiting for you, the simple thought that I would meet you is what got me through everything before you." Lucas shared. "I have been waiting for you. Waiting for you to love me, waiting for you to steal my heart but most of all waiting for you to steal my last name." He smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger, keeping a soft grip on her hand. "You believe in me and complete me in every way possible, in return I will make sure that's what I do for you for the rest of our lives. You are my soul mate, Brooke Scott."__

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Blinking her eyes a few times as she attempted to fight the tears that had built up in her eyes during Lucas' vows. "I never had a choice in loving you." She confessed, earning a slightly confused look from the blonde along with the wedding party and guests, even the priest. "My entire life was designed to meet you, the mistakes and heart aches and everything in between. It all lead me to you, I've been running towards you as fast as I could to finally be with you so that I could finally choose you like you have chosen me. I never had a choice in the matter because you can't fight fate." Brooke told him, causing a smile to come across the writer's face as he felt his heart burst with the love he had for the fashion designer. "You are my other half and your heart is my home, it's where I belong. You changed my life and I don't ever want to live without you. There aren't enough words to describe what I feel for you but I will spend the rest of our lives doing my best to show you even just a fraction of what I feel for you." Letting out a shaky breath as she looked over at the blonde adoringly. "All this time we've been waiting for each other and I have been waiting for you. Now that I finally found you- I am never letting you go, Lucas Scott."__

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Lucas, I was born to love you." Brooke said softly with tears in her eyes. "And I always will." She slipped the ring onto his finger.__

_One step closer  
>One step closer<br>_

"If anyone sees fit why these two people shouldn't be joined together please speak now or forever hold you peace." A confused look as the Priest saw someone stand up from the seat, causing the groom and bride to follow his eye sight before smirks broke out on both of their faces.

"Nobody better say nothin'." Skillz said, looking around at all the guests daring them to say anything.

Giggling, "Thanks Skillz." Brooke spoke.

Pointing his finger up towards her, "Got your back baby girl." He told her with a wink before sitting back down.

Chuckling at his friend before bringing his attention back to the brunette that stood in front of him. "We're good." He told the priest, not taking his eyes off his almost wife.

Smiling, "By the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Sliding his hands around her waist, he gently yanked her body towards him eliciting a giggle from the brunette. Lucas gently pressed his lips against hers, before deepening the kiss as he felt the brunette wrap her arms around his neck and pull him even closer. Slowly pulling away from her and smiled.__

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

"May I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott." The priest announced as the couple faced towards all their guests who stood up and began applauding as they made their way back down the aisle.

Follow by Nathan and Haley who had slyly taken Rachel's place. Leaving the red head to walk down the aisle with her ex-boyfriend.

"It's fine." Rachel said softly as she watched Cooper offer her his arm, ignoring it as she began walking back up the aisle.

"Rach, take my damn arm." Cooper said, taking her hand and looping it through his arm as they continued walking down the aisle. Not noticing the small smile that appeared on the red head's lips. As they were followed by Mouth and Peyton who brought up the end of the small parade.

* * *

><p><p>

"You okay red head?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to her maid of honor before stealing a small bite of her cake.

Shrugging, "Someone could've told me that Cooper was going to be at the wedding." Rachel looked over at her best friend.

"Well what fun would that have been?" Brooke teased as she took another bite of the cake. "Sorry, I haven't eaten all day and everyone keeps congratulating me." Placing the fork down, only to have the red head move the plate and fork directly in front of her.

"It is your wedding, so no fat jokes today." The red head joked.

"Hmm... Thank you." Brooke said as she took another bite before turning her attention to her friend. "I didn't know he was coming in until a few days ago and I didn't even know he was going to be in the wedding- that was all Lucas' doing."

"Should've known." Rachel muttered as she took a drink of her champagne.

Placing her hand on her friends shoulder, "High school was a long time ago." Brooke reminded her. "You've grown a lot since then and you know I don't tell you anything unless it's the truth. You'd be so surprised how well talking fixes things. I mean imagine where we'd be if Lucas and I hadn't talked or made up."

"You and Lucas had make up sex, you didn't exactly talk." Rachel stated.

"Rachel you know what I mean. I forgave Lucas for everything and he forgave me for everything. Look where we are now? At our wedding, so just talk to hot Uncle Cooper or I will so do it for you because I didn't have a chance to go bridezilla and you're giving me the perfect opportunity to do so." The bride told her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to steal my wife for our first dance." Lucas interrupted as he held his hand out towards Brooke. "And there's someone who's been staring at you for a while." Nodding his head towards the table in front of them. Leaning down to the red head, "Just talk it out Rach, you'd be surprised what good can come from it." Before leading his wife towards the dance floor.

Ignoring what the newlyweds had told her, Rachel continued drinking her champagne and fidgeting with the table cloth. Not noticing the guy that had taken a seat next to her, "The least you could do was acknowledge me."

Sighing as she took a long gulp from her glass, draining it empty. "The least you could do was say bye before leaving town but you didn't do that, so why should I do anything for you?" Rachel asked, glancing over at her ex before turning her attention towards the dance floor.

Moving his seat closer to hers, "Rach, you know it wouldn't have worked out." Cooper told her softly. "You were still in high school and I was a complete mess."

"You could've said goodbye instead of breaking my heart." She told him, feeling tears burn her eyes.

Leaning towards her, he gently captured her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I missed you." He confessed.

Letting out a soft scoff but allowing him to still hold her chin. "I find that hard to believe."

"I've kept tabs on you." Letting go of her chin, he slowly ran his fingertips down her arm. "I'm proud of you Rachel and I never stopped missing you or loving you."

Looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "Loving me?" She echoed softly.

Moving closer towards the red headed model, "Of course I love you Rach, why do you think I ran? That realization scared the shit out of me." Cooper told her.

"You scared me." Rachel told him, before leaning her forehead against his.

Letting out a soft sigh, "I love you." He said before leaning up and capturing her lips with his own. Moving his hand to cradle the back of her head, moving closer to her.

Slipping her hands onto his shoulder, "I love you." She muttered against his lips, pulling him even closer to her.

Giggling as she watched the pair from the dance floor, "I think we did a good thing." The brunette looked over at her blonde husband who was just staring at her.

"I am so in love with you." He said as his eyes bore into hers. "I am always going to be in love with you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, "You are my happily ever after, Lucas Scott." She whispered while rubbing her nose against his.

"You're my entire story, Brooke Scott." Lucas told her softly.

* * *

><p><p>

Letting out a soft giggle as Lucas fed her a piece of cake. "You're a mess." She told him as she fed him another piece of cake, getting frosting on his lips.

"You should help with that." Lucas told his wife as he leaned in towards her.

Smirking as she stuck out the tip of her tongue and licking off the frosting. "There you go." Brooke said before placing her hand on his chin, leaning in to kiss him.

Gently placing his fingertips on her jawline, he began moving his lips against her while he ran his other hand through her long brown wavy locks. She had taken out her viel and let down her hair but still kept it clipped away from her face.

Giggling once again as she leaned in closer to him, "You are such a bad influence." Brooke teased as they broke the kiss.

"You started it back in high school, I have a tattoo to prove it." Lucas reminded her before their attention was brough to the dance floor.

Tapping her knife against her glass as she gained everyone's attention, "I know I wasn't maid of honor but as Brooke's long time best friend, I figured that she deserved a really good wedding speech." The bonde teased as she placed the knife down on the table and turned her attention towards the bride and groom.

"I've known Brooke since I was ten years old and ever since then she's been dragging me on adventures and making my life completely unforgettable." Peyton said, sending a wink to her best friend. "When I see Brooke and Lucas interact, I know that they are part of one another. The way Brooke smiles at Lucas when he isn't looking and the way Lucas' breath catches when he watches Brooke walk into a room. They are entwined with one another." Peyton shared while the blonde and brunette moved closer to one another, sharing a knowing look as the continued to listen to their friend.

"Some people call it a miracle if you're still with the same person you've been with since high school." Peyton said with a soft smile. "I know that's not true, it's love that makes it possible. It's fighting to keep what you love that makes it possible for two people to end up together. That's what Brooke and Lucas have done for the past seven years. They have fought for one another because they knew that their love was worth it and that it would last." Peyton said as she finished her speech. "Please join me and raise your glass to Brooke and Lucas and a love that will last."

"Thank you." Brooke mouthed softly, raising her champagne glass to her best friend before taking a drink.

"Well Lucas has given me two speeches. One at our wedding reception that Brooke actually planned and another one at our second wedding. Brooke also gave us a speech at our second wedding." Nathan said as he stood up in front of everyone. "I don't read a lot of quotes like my famous writer brother here but I do know a few things about love." Glancing over at his wife who had a smile on her face. "No matter what challenges tore Brooke and Lucas apart, they always found their way back to one another. That proves something right there, that no matter how much life would attempt to tear them apart they kept going back to one another." Nathan said.

"I've known Brooke for the better part of my life and I also know that Lucas brings out the best in her. A part of her that she hid for a long time, her heart and I think everyone in this room knows that it is an amazing one. Then Brooke brings out this light in Lucas, changes him from the shy guy to this guy who will fight for whatever he wants. They complete each other, the bring out the best in each other. That's why they are perfect for one another." Raising his glass, "To two of the most important people in life that deserve love more than anyone else I know."

Smiling as Lucas and Brooke began clapping as Nathan sat back down. "Another dance ,Mrs. Scott?"

Taking his hand, she held the train of her dress as they made their way to the dance floor. Walking around Lucas before she placed her hand on his shoulder and lay her hand into his as he placed his hand on her waist and held her close.

"Was it everything you expected it to be?" Lucas asked as he held his wife closely.

Looking up at her husband, "This is a dream come true." She told him honestly. "Thank you for being part of that dream."

Smiling, "Thank you for letting me." Lucas responded.

"Any new dreams for you?" The beautiful brunette bride asked.

"I'll let you know but for right now..." He paused as he thought for a moment. "The rest of my dreams came true when you slipped that ring on my finger."

Running her hand up the back of his neck and through his blonde locks, Brooke leaned up and kissed him gently before deepening the kiss as they continued dancing.

Letting go of her hand, he wrapped both his arms around her waist and held her tightly. Running his tongue across her bottom lip, he pushed his tongue past her lips. Gently massaging his tongue against hers, breathing in deeply through his nose he titled his head slightly as he deepened the kiss even further while Brooke laced her fingers through his hair and gripped it tightly.

Breaking the kiss as she realized they were making out in front of their friends and family, "You're the bad influence now since I was in high school." Brooke smiled as she wiped some lipstick off the blonde's upper lip.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He smiled as he slowly they made their way off the dance floor and towards the bar. "So what's next on the list for the night, Mrs. Scott?"

"Well Mr. Scott, I was thinking that we better get started on making those babies." Brooke said as she watched the blonde's eyes light up as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Slutty wedding sex?" Lucas offered as he ran his hands down her sides.

Nodding her head in agreement, "Slutty wedding sex." Brooke said with a smile.

"I am so deeply in love with you Lucas Davis...Scott." Brooke giggled with a smirk on her lips.

"As much as I am in love with you, Brooke Scott." Lucas said as he backed her towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: That would bring _Promise is the worst sacrifice_ to an end. I was trying my best to describe how Sophia Bush looked on her wedding day, Google it and you'll see the gorgeousness. You don't know how long I drew this story out so it wouldn't end. I would keep going back and adding things but I figued I owed it to you guys to give you this chapter, so for an mistakes I do apologize. I hope that you all enjoyed it and weren't disappointed with the ending, I didn't want to have her pregnant because I wanted them to continue growing with one another before they have a baby together. I want to thank you all for reviewing and following the story. Along with making it your favorite and following me as an author. I do have other stories for you all to enjoy, so go for it. Once again from the bottom of my heart, thank you.


End file.
